


Wet

by GloomyDragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Barebacking, Cat/Human Hybrids, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrids, M/M, Smut, cat boy, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyDragon/pseuds/GloomyDragon
Summary: In which Chanyeol was curious why the most beautiful cat boy he'd every seen had never had sex before.The answer somehow made him fall for the hybrid more.





	1. Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutty fic for all kitty!Baek lovers!!!♥
> 
> Once again _NO mpreg_
> 
> Originally posted here: [ Wet ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1207237)
> 
> **Heat Pills** : They have pills that keep the heat on a minimum. Hybrids take in the heat pill during their heat (so every day one pill until their heat is over) so they can still attend classes and such^^ The effect of a heat pill lasts for about 14 hours. If that doesn't explain it and you're a bit confused while reading the story, just feel free to ask again.
> 
>  **Warnings** : explicit smut • Baekhyun self-lubricates
> 
>  **Disclaimer** :  
> -I did not plagiarize anything  
> -English is not my first language, so excuse the mistakes!
> 
>   
> ♥♥♥  
> 

♂

_There are two types of male hybrids. First you have the majority, the 'normal' ones. The ones who are just like human men; nothing special about them, except for their tail and ears. Then you have the second group, the 'rare' ones. At first sight you'd say there's nothing special about them, they all are like other men, except for one special 'ability': they can get wet. Like girls, they get wet whenever they're aroused. And no, it's not like leaking precum. Their holes lubricate themselves, as if they were made for fucking, which is probably why most of those kind of hybrids are more submissive than the 'normal' ones._

_And because they are so rare, they are looked down upon. Because they're not real men. Their reasoning: real men are not supposed to get wet, real men are not submissive. Most of those kind of hybrids live in the closet, preferable stay their whole life virgin to make sure no one finds out about their special 'ability' and just lie about their real identity just to be considered manly._

♂

 

**•••**

 

Chanyeol's roommate was truly a blessing to this world. 

'Ethereal' was the word he liked to use to describe the boy, because his beauty was so delicate and almost too perfect for this world. Chanyeol had never seen a hybrid, or anyone for that matter, so gorgeous as Byun Baekhyun. His eyes were small and droopy - and usually hidden behind his red bangs - but _so_ very adorable. His lips had such a pretty shape and color and always curled up cutely whenever he smiled, turning his eyes into little crescents. He had a small button nose and flawless cheeks that turned a light shade of pink whenever he talked to him.

But not only did he have the beauty, he also had the brains. He was very, very smart, like a cute little nerd, but that only somehow made him ten times more attractive. He was almost a god in anything, _everything_ , except sports. Chanyeol could still see Baekhyun tried, but to no avail. The hybrid's lithe body wasn't meant for working out anyway- at least not _that_ kind of working out.

And Chanyeol wasn't the only one who'd noticed Baekhyun, because almost everyone in the boarding school seemed to like him one way or another. Mostly guys liked to touch him in inappropiate ways and whispered dirty things into his ears, making him go redder than a tomato. Chanyeol had to do his best to hold himself back from snapping, had to do his best not to punch whatever dude tried to make Baekhyun uncomfortable in the balls. There were also a lot of girls who tried to gain the cute hybrid's attention by practically shoving their breasts into his face and sitting on his lap uninvited. But even a blind person could sense Baekhyun was gay.

Basically everyone wanted to piece of the cat hybrid, making him popular even though he seemed to hate attention. Whenever someone tried to flirt with him, he just shied away. Whenever someone asked him out on a date, he rejected them in a friendly manner. He was easily embarrassed, which is why most liked to tease him, just to get such cute reactions out of him.

Even though everyone was desperate to jump onto Baekhyun, he was insanely prude. And it made Chanyeol wonder why such a beautiful boy had never had sex before. Why such a beautiful boy was still a virgin when he had enough guys to choose from. Maybe he didn't find anyone good enough to pop his man cherry, but Chanyeol was sure there was more to it.

And because they were roommates, because they were _friends_ (he wanted to be so much more than just friends though), he decided to ask him...

It was a normal Sunday evening when both boys were in their dorm. Chanyeol was laying on his stomach on his own bed, staring at his open history text book but not really reading the words. He was _trying_ to do his homework, he really was, but his brain just didn't want to focus. Baekhyun was sitting behind his desk, studying for their upcoming math test.

After staring at his text book for what seemed like a century, he decided to just go for it. "What happens when hybrids go into heat?" he inquired out of the blue, not that he did not know what heat was, but because he had no idea how to even start. He couldn't just go and ask Baekhyun why he'd never had sex, because he was sure the cat boy would be too embarrassed to even answer him.

Yet his question probably caught the smaller off guard as he kept quiet, kept sitting behind his desk but wasn't moving, wasn't writing anymore. But Chanyeol knew he'd heard him, because his ears were straight up and perked. So he turned his head to look over his shoulder and couldn't help but smile when he saw Baekhyun sitting frozen on his chair, even his tail wasn't moving. "I've read some things about it on the internet, but I'm not sure..." Lies. "Since you're a hybrid, I think it's best if you explain it to me." He knew very well what happens when hybrids go into heat, he just wanted to hear Baekhyun's velvety voice say it.

"W-Why do you want to know?" the latter asked, his voice shaking a little bit, as his tail started to slowly move back and forth. It had always been like that, since the first time they'd talked. Baekhyun couldn't speak with Chanyeol without stuttering, without appearing nervous, and while he himself hated it, the giant actually thought it was pretty cute.

"Just curious," he replied, humming, before he sat up and turned around. He was able to see half of Baekhyun's face, and noticed his cheeks were having that adorable pink color again. "You went into heat before, right..?" They hadn't been roommates for _that_ long yet, but long enough for Chanyeol to witness Baekhyun experiencing one of his heats. He saw the petite cat boy take in some pills during that time, but those hardly masked the delicious smell of his pheromones.

He knew he wasn't the only one who could smell Baekhyun's captivating scent, because during the hybrid's heat other guys and even girls became more touchy-feely with him, clung onto him as if they couldn't get enough of him. Chanyeol couldn't blame them, but still wanted to pull them all off of _his_ roommate, because they made him uncomfortable. Besides, Chanyeol maybe wanted him all for himself and he maybe got jealous whenever others got too close to him for his liking.

"Y-Yes, of course..." Baekhyun muttered.

"Then tell me what happens when you go into heat," Chanyeol pushed, knowing it was quite an embarrassing thing to talk about, for Baekhyun at least. Chanyeol didn't mind talking about sex, thought it was a mandatory thing to talk about with your partner to get to know them better on an intimate level. He was all about pleasing his lovers, so he hated it when he didn't know what they liked and didn't like.

Baekhyun obviously found it very difficult, because he was once again sitting silently on his chair, frozen and staring at his desk. Chanyeol almost regretted asking him about it, but then the hybrid finally opened his mouth again. "H-Hybrids just become... very, v-very horny," he tried to explain, his voice failing him a few times. "Desperate for s-sex..."

Chanyeol hummed, grinning, knowing it was rare to hear such words come from the beautiful boy's mouth. "Desperate for sex, huh," he chuckled, seeing Baekhyun nod slowly. "How come you've never had sex then?" He saw the smaller freeze all over again, and it made him grin wider. "You're still a virgin, right?"

Nodding quietly again, Baekhyun bit his lip. "Yes, but... C-Can we not talk about this..?"

The taller could practically sense the other's nervousness, but that didn't stop him from pushing the matter a bit more. Even though Baekhyun did not want to talk about it, Chanyeol was curious enough to ask further. "Is it because you can't get it up?"

That question seemed to have shocked Baekhyun as he suddenly whipped his head Chanyeol's way, staring at him with wide eyes, but then averted them again and looked at the ground, obviously embarrassed. "T-That's not it!"

"Well, if you can get hard, why is it you've never had sex? There are a lot of girls and boys in here who'd love to get it on with you." Chanyeol knew he was now really pushing it, but he just wanted to know how far he could go, when Baekhyun would snap. "Or are you asexual? Then it must be hard going into heat-"

"N-No..." the red head cut him off, sighing. It was silent for a few seconds and Chanyeol could almost hear Baekhyun think. "I-I'm just..." He swallowed. "Scared."

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. "Scared?" he repeated, which made the other nod quietly. "Of course, my first time I was nervous as hell! But there's nothing to be scared of, really! It's just sex anyway."

Baekhyun bit his lip, his eyes still glued to the ground. "You wouldn't understand," he muttered as he shyly raised his eyes and locked them with Chanyeol again. He stared for a moment, an unreadable look floating around in his eyes, but when he saw the taller open his mouth to say something, he quickly began talking. "B-But... I trust you..." - those words made Chanyeol smile uncontrollably - "...so please don't laugh, okay?"

"I promise..." He was all ears, ready to know why the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen refused to have sex. "Since we're _friends_ , we can tell each other anything and everything."

"W-When I'm..." Baekhyun coughed, trying to find his voice. "When I'm turned on I get..." He inhaled deeply, before exhaling in an almost irritated way. "I get w-wet." His voice trailed off to a mumble while saying the last word. He stared back at the ground with flushed cheeks and started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, feeling unsure whether it was a great idea to tell it or not. "B-But please don't tell anyone!"

Blinking, the taller let the information sink down. But once it had dawned on him, images of a horny, wet Baekhyun flashed through his mind. He could perfectly picture it since he'd often fantasized about him being naked and aroused. And he could feel his ears turning red because, honestly, that was the hottest thing he'd ever imagined.

"I-It's gross... right..?"

Chanyeol immediately shook his head, but before he could ramble about how hot he thought the idea was, he quickly tried to compose himself. "...Not at all," he said, trying to come over as calm. "Do all hybrids get wet?" He knew a lot about hybrids, but this was something totally new. He'd never heard about it before, so now it _really_ piqued his interest.

"It's gross because men aren't supposed to get wet!" Baekhyun exclaimed, sounding frustrated, which subconsciously made Chanyeol smile. "And, no, a lot of male hybrids are normal, but I'm one of those 'submissive' ones and it's... it's gross!"

Submissive, Chanyeol thought, causing more obscene images to flood his mind. He needed to collect himself before he would get a hard on from just imagining Baekhyun underneath him, being a moaning mess, while he slammed his hard dick into his drenched ass hole-

Enough.

He took a deep breath, trying to get control over his own mind. "I think a lot of guys would actually love it." With 'a lot of guys' he actually meant himself. "I mean, straight guys love to make their girls wet, so why wouldn't gay men - or just women - love to get you all soaking wet? It means you're feeling good, right?" He couldn't believe he was really having this kind of conversation with Baekhyun, _Byun Baekhyun_ , but he wanted to give him some courage, since the small hybrid had no idea what he was missing out on. "There's nothing gross about it, actually."

Baekhyun dared to make eye contact again, and Chanyeol could see a hopeful look in his dark brown orbs. "You really think so?"

Nodding rapidly, Chanyeol sent him a smirk. "To be honest, I would want to see it." A little flirt wouldn't hurt anyone. His smirk turned into a wide smile, though, as he saw Baekhyun's face flush even more before he turned back to his homework.

"P-Please don't tell this to anyone, ok?" the hybrid asked as he picked up his pen again.

"Do not worry, Baek, this will stay between us until the day someone pops your man cherry," he teased, chuckling, and grabbed his text book, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on that boring stuff anymore, not when his head was still stuffed with images of Baekhyun's wet hole.

And he actually hoped he could be that 'someone' to take away Baekhyun's virginity. But for that he needed to step up his game, because there were a lot of fish in the sea, which meant a lot of competition. However, he thought that maybe had a greater chance because he was the one who shared a room with the popular cat hybrid. He was the one who actually earned his trust and made him tell him such a sinful secret.

But in his opinion it didn't have to be a secret, and he really thought it wasn't something abnormal. If anything, he thought it was a unique ability that had to be praised because honestly... it was so fucking hot. Really, if women getting wet is something good, why is that when males get wet... it's disgusting? He didn't get it.

Baekhyun was unique, _very_ unique, and it made Chanyeol fall in love with him more. He wanted to give Baekhyun confidence, wanted to make him smile day in day out without feeling insecure. He wanted to make Baekhyun feel loved, wanted him to know there was nothing wrong or gross about him.

He wasn't like those other guys and girls who only wanted to a piece of Baekhyun because of his looks, he wasn't like a predator looking for a pray, didn't see Baekhyun as a lustful object he could toy with. He felt the need to treasure Baekhyun, and wondered if anyone had ever treasured him before.

If the cat hybrid was so shy and insecure because of that special trait, did that mean his parents didn't treat him like he was a real man or something? Did he get the idea that it was gross because his parents told him so?

Suddenly feeling very frustrated, Chanyeol slammed his text book close. The urge to just run to Baekhyun and tell him how much he loved him was strong, but it would be silly if he'd actually do that. Because what if his love wasn't mutual? He'd make a total fool out of himself!

 _No, No, Chanyeol, don't think like that,_  he thought as he sat up and turned around. _You can make him fall for you. Did you see how happy he was when you said you thought it wasn't gross?_ He looked at Baekhyun sitting behind his desk probably being engrossed in his homework. _If you want to make him feel loved, when do so. If you want to treasure him, then nothing will hold you back. If he doesn't want to, then he'll just reject you. You can respect his feelings, right?_

He didn't realize he was staring until Baekhyun suddenly turned his head his way and they made eye contact.

Before it would become awkward, he quickly thought about something to talk about. "So the reason you've never had sex is because... of the fact you get wet when you're turned on." Of course that was the first thing that popped up into his mind. He just couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Y-Yes," the cat boy answered, flushing completely again.

Chanyeol nodded, his mind going wild again with images of turned on Baekhyun. Damn his hormones. "Did you... I mean, didn't you ever wonder what it feels like to kiss, then..?" He knew it was a silly question because, honestly, even Baekhyun had fantasized about kissing or having sex. He was sure of it.

The hybrid tried to look everywhere _but_ in Chanyeol's eyes and nodded shyly. "O-Of course I have..."

"But you haven't kissed yet because you're afraid you'll get wet?" Again a shy nod. "And you're scared that the one you're kissing with might find it disgusting?" A shy nod. "Want to try it with me, then?"

The question both shocked himself and Baekhyun, who was sitting frozen on his chair for the nth time that night. Who did he even think he was, asking _such_ a question to an insecure virgin?! Now he'd ruined it, he probably made Baekhyun so very uncomfortable that he would avoid him from now on-

"B-But aren't you... aren't you supposed to only kiss the one you like..?"

Raising a brow, Chanyeol observed Baekhyun's expression and body language. He didn't know much about cats, but he noticed the way his tail was very low and almost tucked between his legs. Was he... anxious..?

 _Of course he'd be anxious, you just basically asked him if you could kiss him,_  Chanyeol scoffed to himself in his head, but then remembered the hybrid's question. "Yeah," he answered, but then realized he had indirectly confessed. _Fuck, fuck, fuck... fuck you mouth. Fuck!_  "I-I mean, I actually lost my first kiss during a game of truth and dare but... yeah, you _usually_ kiss the one the like." He chuckled awkwardly, hoping Baekhyun would believe his excuse, which wasn't completely a lie. He just didn't want to confess his feelings in this way.

"It was a silly idea, just forget about it," he sighed, standing up from his bed. _God damn it, Park Chanyeol,_  he scolded himself. "Forget I ever asked you that, all right? Your secret is safe with me, I promise. I'm just going to go for a walk now because I certainly can't focus on my homework anymore and-"

"W-Wait!"

With his hand on the door knob he stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at Baekhyun, who'd also stood up. The latter was quick to break eye contact again and stood there in the middle of the room, nervously fidgeting with the hem of his shirt while his tail was low, just like the ears on his head.

"I-I... I..." He started spluttering some incoherent words Chanyeol didn't understand before he tried to recollect himself. He straightened his body, and forced himself to look the taller in the eye again. "I w-wouldn't mind if you took my... myfirstkiss." He said the last part really fast, almost being too afraid to admit it.

Grinning softly, Chanyeol let go of the knob and walked over to where Baekhyun was standing, towering over him because of their height difference. "You sure?" he inquired as he gently grabbed the hybrid's chin to force him to look up at him.

"Y-Y-Yes," the smaller stuttered, his face heating up drastically.

"You don't sound very sure," Chanyeol teased, bending down a little. "If you're really, really, _really_ sure, then you'll have to kiss me. I won't lean in."

Biting his lip, Baekhyun nodded and watched how Chanyeol closed his eyes and pursed his lips. He took a deep breath, closed his own as well and just hoped he wouldn't miss the human's lips and plant his lips on his cheek instead. Oh, how embarrassing would that be?! So with his hands balled to fists beside his body and his tail tucked between his legs, he leaned in slowly.

It felt like an eternity had passed before a soft pair of lips finally met his own. Chanyeol had kissed many people before, but this time his heart was almost beating out of his chest. Part of him couldn't believe Baekhyun actually agreed to his suggestion, that he was actually _kissing_ him _,_ kissing _Byun Baekhyun_.

Their lips were just pressed against each other, nothing more, but Chanyeol decided to change that as he pulled Baekhyun flush against himself by wrapping his arm around waist. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, but didn't go too fast. It was Baekhyun's first kiss after all. He also decided to keep it open mouthed, nothing more, because he was sure that if he were to French kiss the cat boy, he would not be able to hold himself back from doing more.

So they stood there, in the middle of the room, glued together. But Chanyeol realized Baekhyun's hands weren't touching him, so he reached out for them and placed them on his shoulders while he kept kissing the smaller, who practically melted in his hold and tried to kiss back as well as he could. He followed Chanyeol's movements, moved his lips carefully and tried to breathe through his nose.

But soon it became too much. He was so overwhelmed that he had to pull back to catch some air. And while he was breathing heavily, he stared at Chanyeol's lips, not daring to make eye contact.

Chanyeol himself on the other hand was grinning widely while butterflies were roaming his stomach. He so badly wanted to dive back down and claim Baekhyun's soft lips again, but he'd already stolen his breath. "And?"

"A-And what..?" the smaller asked, stuttering, still trying to let the situation dawn onto him.

"How was that for your first kiss?"

Biting his lip again, Baekhyun found enough courage to raise his eyes and locked then with Chanyeol. "I-It felt... It felt good," he admitted, blushing madly, and couldn't help but smile a little when the taller's grin widened even more.

"Then we'll leave the rest for another time," Chanyeol said, winking, implying something really dirty that made Baekhyun's cheeks go flaming red. He let go of the smaller's body, quickly kissed one of his crimson cheeks and walked back to the door. This time he really was going for a walk, because the sudden thick air around him and Baekhyun almost suffocated him.

 

**•••**

 

Since that incident, Baekhyun didn't dare to look Chanyeol in the eye again, and honestly the giant found it amusing. He knew about such a lewd secret, and instead of it turning him off, like Baekhyun had thought it would, he only wanted the little cat boy more. And he got a little bit more by _kissing_ him. He shared an open mouthed kiss with Byun Baekhyun. No one was going to believe him if he were to tell someone.

On top of that, his dreams and fantasies had become very obscene, and his desire to have Baekhyun to himself had grown.

He couldn't _bear_ the thought of someone else making love to Baekhyun.

So when he was walking towards his next class that Monday morning, and when he saw Baekhyun getting backed up against the wall by some tall dude, he didn't hesitate a moment to interfere. Especially because Baekhyun had his tucked his tail between his legs and was clutching his text book to his chest as he stared up at the tall male with fearful eyes, which made Chanyeol growl inwardly.

"Leave him alone," he sternly said as he stepped closer to the two, causing the cat boy to look over at him with wide eyes as his ears perked up. "Can't you see you scare him?"

"Tch, piss off," the tall male, who was almost as tall as himself, sneered, still having one of his hands against the wall next to Baekhyun's head. "I was just asking him to go out with me."

" _Asking_?" Chanyeol repeated, crossing his arms. "Seems more like you're harassing him. What if he says no? Are you going to force him into something he doesn't want?"

The dude raised his eyebrow and scoffed. "Is he your bitch or something?"

"He's _no one_ 's bitch," Chanyeol growled as something inside of him snapped. How dare someone talk about Baekhyun like that? "And certainly not yours, now get lost, you ass hole." He was mad, and he not afraid to show it as he shoved the other away, who scoffed again and walked off with his hands in his pockets.

Chanyeol turned towards Baekhyun, who hadn't said anything to him in a while, and observed him from head to toe. "Are you all right?" he asked, sounding worried.

the hybrid nodded shyly, his tail slowly coming from between his legs to its normal position. "Y-Yeah," he exhaled, sending the taller a small smile which made his stomach feel funny. "Thank you."

"Nah, it's nothing!" Chanyeol assured as he led Baekhyun towards their class. "I don't allow some gross dude to touch such a delicate beauty." He kissed his cheek as they reached their class before he winked and went to sit in his usual seat, watching an extremely flustered Baekhyun get into his own.

"What did you say to him that made him go so red?" Sehun, one of the closest friends he had, asked him with risen eyebrows. "And what the fuck was that peck?"

Chanyeol just shrugged and opened his books. "Nothing special, just told him the truth."

The younger side-eyed him suspiciously, but waved it off eventually as the teacher also walked in.

 

**•••**

 

"You're bullshitting me," Sehun deadpanned after Chanyeol finally told him what had happened the night before. They were sitting in the giant's dorm after all their classes were over, chilling like they usually did. Baekhyun was gone, roaming around the school's library looking for books. "No fucking way. You're lying."

During the day he'd noticed Baekhyun's sneaky glances every now and then, as if he were hyper aware of him, and somehow it made him feel giddy inside. He'd messed with the hybrid's brain, he knew, because he seemed lost in his thoughts all the time. Usually when the teacher would ask Baekhyun's something, he'd know the answer in no time, but that day he didn't seem to pay attention in class.

It was suspicious, even the teachers asked him whether he was okay or not. Little did they know that a certain Park Chanyeol was the cause of his absentminded state. And said male couldn't be happier about it.

"I kid you not!" he exclaimed, laughing at Sehun's shocked expression. "He really kissed me." He knew it didn't sound very credible, and he knew the younger would have trouble believing him, but he still found it funny. He'd never seen his best friend so confused.

"No way," the blonde whispered to himself, frowning. "Why the _fuck_ would he kiss you?"

"Because I asked him to."

"Why the _fuck_ would he agree?!"

"Because he was curious?"

"I don't believe you." Sehun crossed his arms, having a determined expression on his face. "You can make me believe a lot of things, but _that_..? No. A prude person like him wouldn't kiss a fuck boy like you."

Chanyeol scoffed, yet kept smiling. "I'm not a fuck boy!"

"Yeah, right, and Baekhyun didn't kiss you. It was probably one of your crazy dreams. I _did not_ happen, Chan-"

The door of the dorm flew open, letting in a small cat hybrid with a few books in his hands. He stopped walking, though, when he saw Sehun sitting on his bed.

"Ah, Baekhyun-hyung, just in time," the youngest in the room said, intently looking at Baekhyun's face. "Did you kiss Chanyeol?"

The cat boy's eyes grew wide as he looked from Sehun to Chanyeol back to Sehun. "E-Eh..." He looked at the ground, his ears flat against his head. "Y-... Yes," he mumbled, his cheeks getting a pinkish color.

Sehun's mouth opened to say something, but then closed again as nothing came out, making him look like a fish. His frown deepened, trying to let the information sink down.

Chanyeol couldn't help but chuckle at his flabbergasted best friend. "See? I would never lie to you, Sehunnie."

"Honestly what the fuck?" said male exhaled as he stood up from Baekhyun's bed. "So are you two together now?"

"Don't be silly," Chanyeol laughed, shaking his head. "We haven't even gone on dates yet." He sent Baekhyun, who was looking at him with insecure eyes, a smirk, immediately making him look back at the ground. "But, Hunnie, Baekhyun promised to help me with math."

"Right, is that some code for 'Sehun please leave because we are going to do some very gay stuff'? Not that I mind... Just saying you can be honest with me." Sehun walked past Baekhyun to exit the room. "Please don't be too rough, Yeol, he's still a virgin." With those words he left the room, leaving an embarrassed Baekhyun and amused Chanyeol behind.

"Please don't mind him," the latter sighed as he patted the spot beside him, mention Baekhyun to sit beside him. "And I'm sorry for telling him that we kissed."

"It's fine," the hybrid mumbled as he sat down next to Chanyeol on his bed. "I... I got a few books that might help us study." He handed one over to the human, who took it and opened it on top of his lap. "So... the things w-we need to know for the test start on page 32..."

Chanyeol knew he was a goner once Baekhyun started explaining. He couldn't rip his eyes away from watching the hybrid's luscious lips move, but didn't register a word of what he said. All he could hear was that velvety voice talking to him in such a gentle manner, and he hoped Baekhyun had a lot of patience because it sure was going to take hours if it went on like this.

But he forced himself to focus, since wanted to make the smaller proud by getting some answers right. And the smiles he got when he finally understood some matter was priceless. He wished he would be able to make Baekhyun smile like that every day of the year. It was such a proud curl of the lips, so adorable and pretty. God, yes, he loved Baekhyun's smile. And lips. He loved his lips very much. Secretly wanted them pressed against his own again, like the day before, but wasn't sure whether that kiss was just a spur of the moment thing.

On the other hand... the way Baekhyun flushed when he called him a 'delicate beauty' and kissed his cheek, told him that maybe him thinking Baekhyun would like him back wasn't such a weird thought.

"Let's take a break," he sighed as he looked over at the clock. Already one hour had passed since they started, and honestly his brain was hurting. It took him extra energy to stay focused, since all his mind wanted to do was wander off to the land of impure thoughts about Baekhyun.

"We can also just quit for today..." the latter suggested, closing his book. Chanyeol noticed that while explaining Baekhyun started to stutter less and less, as if he was growing more comfortable, which he couldn't be happier about. "Studying for too long has a bad effect. And besides, you're actually doing very well."

The praise made Chanyeol smile widely. "Really?" he sing sang, grinning. When Baekhyun nodded, he closed his own text book as well before he grabbed the other's and put both on the ground. "Well enough to deserve a reward?" His grin turned into a smirk when he saw Baekhyun blink. Honestly he was just joking, but he just really, really wanted to kiss the adorable cat hybrid again.

"A reward?" Baekhyun repeated, cocking his head. "Like... what..?"

Chanyeol tapped his chin, making it seem as if he were thinking deeply. "Mh... how about... Aha! A kiss?"

"O-Okay."

A quick answer, which made him wonder if he'd heard that right. Did Baekhyun really agree to his suggestion to kiss again faster than the speed of light..?

His smirk widened as he scanned the hybrid's flushed face. "Then come here and kiss me." It wasn't really demanding, but Baekhyun was quick in his actions as well, claiming Chanyeol's lips within a second, which made the latter smile into the kiss. He wondered what made the cat boy so willing all of sudden, why he didn't hesitate.

That was until a faint yet intoxicating and familiar smell hit his nostrils.

Baekhyun's pheromones.

Though the scent wasn't strong, Chanyeol was still affected by it as he suddenly got the urge to hoist Baekhyun on top of his lap to have him closer. And he did, earning himself a soft yelp. Their lips didn't leave each other, if anything they only grew hungrier.

Chanyeol felt small hands fist themselves in the fabric of his shirt near his shoulders, making him feel giddy inside. His own hand was cupping Baekhyun's cheek while the other was resting on his hip. He wanted to let his hands roam so badly, but he kept himself in. His tongue was also urging to come into action, but he forced it to stay still to keep their kiss open mouthed but nothing more. He wanted to at least keep it a little bit innocent.

However, the position they were in wasn't really helping, making him question whether it had been such a great idea to hoist Baekhyun onto his lap. But he stopped thinking for a second when he heard a soft, rumbling sound which he quickly registered as purring.

Baekhyun was purring on his lap while they were kissing on his bed.

It made him smile into the kiss again before he slowly pulled away, grinning at how the hybrid's lips seemed to try to follow his. "Are you feeling comfortable?" he inquired in his low voice, watching Baekhyun's dark eyes stare into his own. When the smaller nodded, he pecked his wet lips and softly squeezed his waist.

"When Sehun asked if we were together," Baekhyun suddenly started in an almost whisper-like way. "You... You said we weren't because we haven't been on dates yet..." He bit his lip, his eyes trained on Chanyeol's nose. "D-Does that mean that... that you w-would like to go out with... with me?"

The giant's eyes widened before his face relaxed and he was back to smirking. "What's this? A confession..?" He was just teasing the hybrid, but the way he suddenly went beet red was just too adorable.

"I-I-I mean-! The way you s-said it made it seem like you like me a-and-"

"Hey, didn't I also agree to when you said you should only kiss the one you like?" Chanyeol asked, which made Baekhyun look him back into the eye with a somewhat hopeful expression. "And since we kissed, doesn't that mean we like _each other_?" He hoped it did. "You're so beautiful, Baekhyunnie. So beautiful and adorable and there's honestly nothing to _not_ like- Ok, but before I become too cheesy, we _should_ go on a date. Is this Saturday all right?"

The cat boy thought for a second then nodded, smiling cutely. "C-Can we kiss some more for now?"

"Mh, you like kissing that much?" Chanyeol inquired, grinning while rubbing his nose against Baekhyun's.

But instead of giving an answer, the latter leaned down to engage them in their second session.

 

**•••**

 

Saturday came faster than it should've, it was already Friday night, and for the first time in his life Chanyeol was actually nervous. He talked about it with Sehun, even with his dog hybrid friend Jongin, but both of them just made fun of him for being nervous, even though they partly couldn't believe Chanyeol was actually going on a date with Baekhyun.

Jongin had had the same reaction as Sehun after he'd told him about the kiss. And Chanyeol just happily told them that he thought that Baekhyun might like him back. They just called the giant delusional, but he knew better. Why else would Baekhyun want to kiss him again? Why else would Baekhyun smile at him in a such a cute way? Why else would Baekhyun be so nervous and hyper aware of him?

And on top of that he'd said: ' _And since we kissed, doesn't that mean we like _each other_?'_ , while Baekhyun never disagreed.

The past few days he'd found all kinds of excuses to steal kisses from the small cat hybrid, and during classes he always kept an eye out for others. But it seemed like people realized something changed between himself and Baekhyun, because less perverts had approached the latter to make him uncomfortable. Chanyeol was happy about that and decided to stick by the cat boy's side to protect him.

"So what are you actually going to do tomorrow?" Sehun asked in a way as if he actually didn't really care. They were seated in the cafeteria located inside of the boarding school, crowded by a lot of students. "On your date, I mean."

"Well," Chanyeol began while munching some fries. "I got tickets for this movie I wanted to see with him. I asked him what genres he likes, and surprisingly he likes action, like me! But before going to the movies, I think we'll grab some food? And since Saturday is the night we're allowed to stay out after midnight, I don't know at what time we'll be back."

Nodding, the younger sipped from his drink. "You're going down in history, Yeol, as the first man to go on a date with Byun Baekhyun. Aren't you afraid you'll create a lot of enemies if you start dating him?"

"Tch, as if! People can be jealous all they want, but if Baekhyun chooses me, then they just have to live with it." Chanyeol crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "Do you think we look good together?"

"Who look good together?" a third voice butted in before the owner of the voice plopped down next to the giant and stole some of his fries. "You and Baekhyun-hyung? Yes, yes, _yes_! Definitely!" It was Jongin, the ever hyper dog hybrid, with his tail excitedly waggling behind him. "He is small, you are tall... It is _adorable_!"

Smiling, Chanyeol huffed a laugh before taking a deep breath. "You think so?"

Jongin nodded happily. "I've seen him staring at you a couple of times even before you two kissed! I think he adored you even before you realized you like him! It is... It's perfect!"

The human's eyes widened upon hearing those words. "Really?"

"Mh, yeah, even I noticed that," Sehun piped up. "But I just thought I interpreted it wrong."

Beaming happily, Chanyeol stared up at the ceiling with a dreamy smile, but vibrations from his phone caught his attention. He grabbed the device, unlocked it and grinned when he saw he got a message from Baekhyun.

Of course Jongin recognized the grin and began guessing. "Oh, is it from your little lover boy? What does he say, what does he say, what does he say?!"

Chanyeol's grin turned into a pout as the read the message, though he wasn't so sure if he had to be disappointed. "He says we can't go on a date," he sighed, pouting deeper.

"What?!" Jongin exclaimed, sounding shocked. "Why not..? Don't tell me he ditched you! Over _text_?!"

"Maybe he wasn't ready," Sehun said before he continued sipping from his drink.

Frowning, Chanyeol read the message over and over again, trying to figure out whether he should've been disappointed or... excited. "No, it's just... He's going into heat."

 

**From: Hyunnie**  
_Hey, Chanyeol, I'm sorry but I think we have to cancel our date... My heat will arrive soon and I just want to prevent going into heat during our date. I'm sorry..._ _ 7:26 PM_

 

"And he doesn't want to go into heat during our date," he went on, still frowning. "What do I do?"

"Simple," Sehun started, sitting up in his seat. "You can download some movies onto your laptop and go watch them on your bed together with Baekhyun. Then when his heat arrives, you can help him."

"Oh my God... _Yes_ , amazing idea!" Jongin agreed, clapping his hands together. "You two all snuggled up on the bed watching some movie but not really paying attention because you both know what's gonna happen and- Yessssss..!"

Sighing, Chanyeol was still staring at the screen of his phone. "But... It's not guaranteed that he will let me help him."

Sehun rolled his eyes. "He let you kiss him, so I don't see why he won't let you fuck him," he stated, as if it was something obvious.

But Chanyeol didn't agree, because... Honestly..? It didn't make sense, Sehun's words didn't make sense. He made it seem as if Baekhyun was easy, but he was everything _but_ easy. Very reserved, even, if you'd ask Chanyeol. And he respected that, so he wasn't going to touch Baekhyun until he'd gotten permission.

He wasn't going to fuck him until he had him begging.

"You shouldn't worry, Casanova," Jongin chirped, stealing some more fries from Chanyeol. "For as far as I know, you _really_ like him. _A lot_ of people like him, but I think you're the only one who actually adores him. And he is all heart eyes whenever you smile at him! And you are all heart eyes whenever he smiles at you-!"

"Okay, okay, we get it now," Sehun interrupted the hyper dog hybrid. "What are you going to say, though?" He nodded towards Chanyeol's phone. "You can't just ignore his message."

The latter hummed in agreement, but locked his phone and stood up. "You can have my fries," he said to Jongin, who beamed happily and took the whole plate. "I'll just go back to our room now to work on that essay for biology and I'll talk to him in person."

"Good luck!" Jongin cheered with his mouth full while Sehun just gulped down the last bit of coke he had.

Grinning, Chanyeol walked over to the counter and ordered two strawberry milkshakes before he walked out of the cafeteria, heading towards his room. Once there he noticed Baekhyun sitting on his own bed with books spread open in front of him.

"Hey," he greeted, slamming the door of their dorm close and walked over to the hybrid. He smiled as he heard a small 'hi' coming from the smaller and handed him the large cup he'd bought. "I got you a milkshake."

Smiling softly, the cat boy sipped from the straw, tasting it. "Thank you," he whispered, looking up at Chanyeol, who had to try his best to not squeal at the other's cuteness. "Did... d-did you get my message?"

"Yeah, I did," the human exhaled as walked over to his own bed and he sat down on the mattress, before he pulled his laptop from underneath his bed. "Were you afraid to tell it face to face?" he inquired, still grinning, and looked over at Baekhyun, who was obviously trying to avoid eye contact by staring at his books. He took a deep breath, starting his laptop. "You know, you can tell me anything. I won't laugh, so don't be afraid, all right?"

"Y-Yes, but..." Baekhyun paused, pouting. "You... You don't mind that w-we can't go on a date?"

Huffing a laugh, Chanyeol shook his head. "Of course I do, a little bit, but if that means that we can stay here in our room and watch movies on my laptop, then I don't mind one bit."

The hybrid finally looked up, making eye contact. His dark brown eyes were wide and sparkling, which Chanyeol found adorable. "Y-You'd like that?"

The taller nodded enthusiastically. "Would love that!" He honestly loved that idea more. A home date. They could be all cuddly with no one watching and Baekhyun going into heat was just a little bonus, _if_ his heat would hit that night, that is. He couldn't deny that he was hoping for the cat boy to give him permission to touch him in all kinds of impure ways during his heat (but also when he wasn't). And if he didn't want Chanyeol to touch him, then he wasn't going to. No meant no, he wasn't dumb.

He began working on his essay, still smiling, as a comfortable silence settled around them. He could hear the hybrid fumble through his books from the other side of the room while he typed away on his laptop. His mind was constantly wandering off to things that had nothing to do with biology - at least not _that_ kind of biology - and he had trouble concentrating. After a while of typing, he kept staring at the screen, not really knowing what to write next, and sipped restlessly from his milkshake.

It was Friday night for God's sake, and there he was trying to write an essay that was due next week. He hated procrastinating, yet it always got the better of him, especially when his head was in the clouds all the time. He was also wondering what Jongin and Sehun were doing. They hadn't finished the essay either, right..?

Sighing deeply, he closed his laptop and leaned back against the headboard of his bed with his eyes closed. He needed a break.

"Ch-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun called softly, making said male hum. "C-Can I... Can I ask you something?"

Chanyeol opened his eyes to look over at the other, who was nervously looking his way. "Always," he answered, giving the hybrid an encouraging smile.

Swallowing, Baekhyun started playing with his own fingers while his cheeks got a reddish color. "W-When we kiss..." He paused, taking a deep breath, and decided to man up and ask whatever was on his mind. "When we kiss y-you never use your... y-your tongue. And I-I-I... I was wondering why..?"

A smirk made its way up Chanyeol face as he sat back up in a straight position. "Kissing with tongue is quite erotic, and I wasn't so sure whether you would want that or not. Why? Do you want me to use it?" That question was meant as a light joke, but when he saw Baekhyun nod quietly, his eyes widened a little while his heart beat sped up. "For real?" He was genuinely surprised, but in a good way.

"I-I-I..." Once again Baekhyun was unable to form words as he flushed even more. "You don't have to," he muttered, stealing a quick glance at Chanyeol. "B-But... I want to know... what it feels like." His voice trailed off to a mere whispered, and the taller had to do his best to keep hearing him.

"Then come over here," Chanyeol ordered in a gentle voice as he put his laptop back underneath his bed and put away his books. He grinned up at Baekhyun once the latter had reached his bed and mentioned him to sit down before he immediately pulled him closer by the neck to latch their mouths together, earning him a surprised gasp.

He smiled into the kiss as he slowly leaned back against the headboard, having Baekhyun hovering slightly over him. He gently started moving his lips, feeling the other's move in sync, and tilted his head to deepen the kiss more. His heart was going crazy inside of his chest while butterflies were roaming his stomach again.

Baekhyun had gotten better at kissing, he realized, but he was more hesitant than usual, as if he was anticipating something. And Chanyeol knew what he was waiting for, but he decided to warm up first and not immediately shove his tongue down his throat. That wouldn't be very sexy.

So he playfully bit Baekhyun's bottom lip, slightly pulling at it, hearing how the latter sharply breathed in as he did so, before he let it go again and licked it slowly. He could feel him shudder as he held his waist and grazed his lip with his tongue again, asking him for entrance. But he knew Baekhyun had never done something like this before, which meant he probably had no idea what to do, so he helped him a little by grabbing his chin and gently forcing his mouth open.

He skillfully slipped his tongue inside, hearing Baekhyun let out a faint sound that almost sounded like a moan when their tongues came in contact. He let go of his chin and cupped his cheek instead, softly stroking his skin.

Groaning subconsciously, he started exploring Baekhyun's wet mouth, mapping out every inch with his tongue. He tasted sweet, like the milkshake they'd had, and couldn't get enough of it. Soon he would be addicted to kissing him like this, in a dirty way that made goosebumps appear on his skin. The sounds their lips were making made him shiver and clouded his mind with lust. But he tried to stay sober, even though it was hard to when Baekhyun was releasing those intoxicating pheromones again while letting out soft moans, which he himself probably didn't even realize.

Chanyeol somehow got startled, though, when he felt the smaller's tongue move finally. Smirking into the kiss, he let Baekhyun into his own mouth but only so he could teasingly suck on his little tongue, pulling a strangled sound from his throat. He dominated the kiss once again and knew he would leave Baekhyun breathless, since he was already breathing unevenly.

They were really starting to make out, swapping saliva, and Chanyeol found it very hard to keep his hands still. He _so bad_ wanted to touch Baekhyun everywhere, but decided to stay strong in case he'd scare him off.

It felt like he'd ascended to heaven, because not only was the kiss very hot and filthy, it was also still gentle, not rough at all, and that totally didn't help the funny feeling in his stomach. Not that he minded, because it was a warm fuzzy feeling. The only thing that was a bit troubling, though, was that the place beneath his stomach also started to heat up and stir. He just hoped Baekhyun wouldn't notice that he was actually getting hard.

After a while of being lost in their heated kiss, Baekhyun slowly pulled back and looked at Chanyeol, a string of saliva still connecting their thoroughly kissed lips. He tried to catch his breath before he began talking. "I-It feels good," he whispered, blushing.

"Yeah?" the taller asked as he leaned up and gave the hybrid's swollen lips a quick kiss. "Then why did you stop?"

"Be-Because..." Baekhyun swallowed, averting his pretty eyes. His tail was swishing nervously behind him. "It feels _too_ good..."

 _Oh_ , Chanyeol understood. A knowing grin made its way up his face, realizing they were on the same boat. Baekhyun was also turned on, and he had to hold himself back from asking if he was wet. "Then we can stop, if you want..." He gently caressed the soft skin of the cat boy's cheek, his grin turning into a warm smile, and pulled him down to engage them in yet another lip lock, an innocent one this time.

"Yeah," the smaller exhaled as he sat up, a tent visible in his pants. "Thank you... F-For kissing me like that." Blushing madly he made his way over to his own bed to grab his jacket.

Chuckling, Chanyeol quickly glanced down at his own hard on before he made eye contact with Baekhyun. "You don't have to thank me for that." He watched the other quickly put on his jacket. "You don't even have to ask, to be honest. Just kiss me when you feel like it." _And once you're ready for more, I'll hear it from you_ , he added in his mind, grinning again.

Baekhyun smiled shyly at him before he left the room, leaving him alone and frustrated - sexually frustrated, that is. He didn't ask where the cat boy was going, but probably to a place where he could be alone and... _y'know_. He wished he could help him with that, but didn't want to pressure him so he didn't mention it.

And now that he was alone in the room, he could peacefully get rid of some of his own frustration. Sighing, he undid the button of his pants and zipped the zipper down, ready to jerk off on the thoughts of a certain cat hybrid.

 

**•••**

 

"Do I look okay?" Chanyeol asked as he stood in front of the mirror in Sehun's room, which the latter shared with Jongin. "I don't want to come over as someone who tries too hard... but I also want to look presentable and-"

The younger's irritated sigh cut him off, making him pout. And when he looked over at the other, he saw him sitting cross legged on his bed with an indifferent look as he was busy looking at his phone. "You look fine."

Chanyeol had decided to get ready in Sehun's room so he could give Baekhyun enough room to get ready as well. Besides, Sehun really liked fashion and he could give him some tips... if it wasn't for the fact he was too engrossed with something on his phone.

Pouting deeper, he turned around, facing Sehun. "You didn't even look!"

Sighing again, the blonde spared Chanyeol a quick glance before he focused on his phone again. "I think Baekhyun doesn't even care what you look like, as long as you treat him gently. He seems fragile."

"Yeah," Chanyeol muttered as he turned back to the mirror and fixed his hair. "He's so adorable! I want to protect him from this cruel world and make him feel safe and wanted and loved..."

"Did you guys have sex yet?" Sehun bluntly asked, making Chanyeol's cheeks go red, which he saw as he glanced at him again and laughed. "Oh my... Mr. Park is blushing! What a time to be alive."

Rubbing his own hot cheeks, the taller looked at his own eyes through the mirror. "Of course we didn't do it yet," he whispered. "As long as he hasn't given his consent, I won't be doing anything. But I don't think he's completely unwilling, because he's been giving me these signs, but what if I just interpret those wrong and- It's really frustrating, to be honest. But for Baek I can wait forever!"

"Stop lying to yourself. When's his heat again?"

Chanyeol bit his lip, trying to bite away a small smile. "Soon," he answered, quickly checking himself out for the nth time from head to toe, before he walked over to Sehun and sat down beside him. "But..." He sighed, looking at his own hands. "I shouldn't take advantage of that."

Sehun side eyed him with a grin. "As if you're able to hold back when he writhing beside you, begging you to touch him."

Sudden obscene images filled the giant's mind, making the room suddenly feel ten times hotter. But he quickly pushed those away and took a deep breath. "I don't want him to regret it and hate me later."

"Psh, as if he would," the younger scoffed. "He basically has heart eyes whenever he looks at you, as Jongin says. You should stop worrying, it doesn't suit you."

"It's just... I care a lot about him and I don't want to lose him because of my own desires."

"Very romantic. Now go before you're too late for your date." Sehun patted Chanyeol's back in an encouraging way. "Where are you two going actually?" he inquired as the taller stood up from the bed, grabbed his coat and walked over to the door.

"Oh, you know that cute little café that's only ten minutes away from here?" Chanyeol asked, looking over his shoulder at his younger friend. "We're going there. If his heat were to arrive while we're there, we can go back quickly."

"Well," Sehun began, winking. "Go get some."

Chanyeol went outside to the place he told Baekhyun he'd be waiting. Luckily he didn't have to wait long for the hybrid to also come, and once Chanyeol noticed him walking his way, he felt his heart missing a few beats. Now, Baekhyun had always looked stunning, even after he'd just woken up he still looked gorgeous. But that night it seemed like he was glowing, with his ears pert on his head, and it made Chanyeol smile uncontrollably.

He'd expected their little diner date to be awkward, because honestly he didn't know what he wanted to talk about. He knew a lot about Baekhyun already - like his favorite food or animal or color. But once they were seated in the cozy café, it seemed as if all the awkwardness got thrown out of the window. He could see Baekhyun was sitting comfortably in his seat while smiling bashfully, his cheeks holding a pretty pink color, and swore he fell more in love.

It was the cat boy's first date, so Chanyeol was glad he felt at ease around him. Which was probably the reason they were able to talk about everything and nothing. It was probably one of the most relaxing dates he himself had ever had, but once they were walking back home - the boarding school - nervousness started to fill his body again.

He tried to not let it show and nonchalantly grabbed his laptop once they were back in their shared room and mentioned Baekhyun to set next to him on his bed. But in reality, his heart was doing some amazing summersaults. He was able to smell Baekhyun's pheromones from the moment he'd walked next to him to go to the café, and now that he was sitting right next to him, the scent was even more present. It made him shiver, but tried to ignore it and started to load the first movie.

"Can you turn off the lights?" he asked Baekhyun who nodded and stood up from the bed to do what was told. Chanyeol himself turned on his little night lamp and waited for the hybrid to sit back down next to him so he could start the movie.

It started out pretty relaxed, with both of them focusing on the movie and laughing at some stupid effects. But it soon went downhill when Baekhyun started shifting on the bed every goddamn second, probably trying to find a better position to sit in. Chanyeol tried to still fully focus on the screen, but the scent that was penetrating his nostrils was clouding his mind. He was trying his hardest to stay calm and not let the fragrant smell of Baekhyun's pheromones drive him insane.

But that was close to impossible.

"Ch-Chanyeol..."

The call of his name almost sounded like a whimper, but he'd heard it and turned his head towards Baekhyun, expecting a question. His whole body froze, though, when a pair of lips suddenly crashed with his own. It took him a few seconds to actually realize Baekhyun was kissing him, but when he was about to kiss back, the lips disappeared again.

"S-Sorry!" the hybrid apologized, a hint of panic in his voice. "I-I-I..." He swallowed, his whole face beet red. "I-" This time he got cut off by the loud bang coming from the laptop, making them both look at what was happening on the screen.

But Chanyeol's attention soon got caught back by Baekhyun and he gently grabbed the latter's chin to force him to look back at him. "You what..?" he asked, grinning slightly.

"You... Y-You said I could kiss you whenever I wanted, a-and..." Baekhyun's voice died off in a whisper as Chanyeol slowly leaned in again. He let the giant kiss him, closed his eyes even when their lips met for the second time that night, and took a deep breath when he felt a pair of hands pull him closer.

"I know what I said," Chanyeol said, his voice dropping a few octaves, and looked Baekhyun in the eyes, noticing how his pupils were dilated. "So don't be embarrassed about it. I love kissing you." He could feel the hybrid trembling against his body as more pheromones filled his nose. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to will his beating heart to calm down. But to no avail when Baekhyun shyly, almost carefully, pecked his lips. "Your heat arrived, didn't it?" he inquired, though it was obvious, and smirked when the cat boy nodded quietly.

"Sh-Should I... get the heat pills, o-or..." Baekhyun was stuttering and stammering non-stop, indicating he was probably very nervous. He bit his lower lip, staring at Chanyeol's lips. The latter could see the red head was debating something with himself, and it made him curious.

"Or..?"

"W-Will you be gentle?" Baekhyun exhaled in one breath, bashfully looking down at his own lap with his ears flat against his head.

The movie was still playing, but that died down to the background once those words had registered in Chanyeol's mind. It meant Baekhyun wanted him to help him with his heat, which meant they would have sex. He couldn't say no to that. "Of course," he thus answered, smiling sweetly. "But... Are you sure you want to... with _me_..?"

Baekhyun shyly nodded, finding courage to look back into the giant's sparkling eyes. "I-I... I really like you, Chanyeol," he confessed before he worried his bottom lip again, having a hopeful look in his dark brown eyes.

Smiling widely, Chanyeol embraced Baekhyun's small body in a soft and warm hug. "Me too, Baek. I like you too, if that wasn't obvious already." A deep chuckle rumbled from his throat, making the other smile as well. "And I shall be gentle," he whispered, resting his chin on top of the hybrid's head. "I'll do anything you ask me." He released the smaller and turned off the movie, closed his laptop and put it on the ground.

"Then... can you kiss me again?" Baekhyun asked, his voice quiet and sweet, and Chanyeol couldn't help but coo softly at all the cuteness displayed in front of him as he leaned in again.

He gently pushed Baekhyun onto his back and hovered over him, laying in between his legs, before skillfully deepening the kiss. He slowly slipped his tongue inside of the hybrid's hot mouth, making him moan in surprise, before decided to enjoy everything thoroughly.

Baekhyun's pleasure was going to be his first priority.

All though the kiss was tender, it was still dirty and filled with saliva. Chanyeol loved how Baekhyun kissed him back experimentally, still not really knowing what to do, but learned quickly and moved his tongue back against the taller's in such a sensual way that it made him shiver.

But what caught his attention the most was how the cat boy started letting out little noises into the kiss that almost sounded like little gasps and moans, and he wondered what other sounds he was able to make. Honestly, Chanyeol had never gotten _this_ hard so fast by just a French kiss. The sweet-scented pheromones didn't help either. Those messed with his mind, making his hands itch to touch Baekhyun _everywhere_. And he was about to slip them underneath the smaller's shirt, but refrained mid way and broke the kiss for a second. He wasn't going anywhere without asking consent.

"Can I touch you?" he asked in a husky voice, scanning Baekhyun's flushed face. When the latter nodded bashfully, muttering a ' _yes, please_ ', he continued kissing him senseless and finally let his hand disappear underneath the fabric of his shirt.

Another moan escaped from Baekhyun's throat when he felt a cold hand come in contact with his warm skin. He shivered, feeling the large hands stroke the skin of his stomach, and had to do his best to keep focusing on the kiss, especially when Chanyeol's hand traveled upwards towards his nipples.

He accidentally bit down on the taller's lip when he felt fingers touch his little nub, making him groan deeply. "S-Sorry..." he mumbled against Chanyeol's lips, feeling him smile into the kiss before they broke apart once again.

"Let's get rid of this," Chanyeol suggested, tugging at the hem of Baekhyun's shirt, making him blush madly. He swiftly pulled the piece of clothing over the hybrid's head and flung it away. Smiling, he took a moment to take in the sight in front of him; Baekhyun already laying breathlessly underneath him, staring up at him with anticipating yet bashful eyes. Really a pretty sight. "You're so gorgeous," he whispered as he hovered over him again, making him smile shyly.

"Y-Yours needs to go too," Baekhyun timidly demanded, making Chanyeol grin wider.

The giant pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it away to somewhere forgotten as well before he immediately dove down to claim Baekhyun's addictive lips again. He felt soft hands on his chest and couldn't help but feel butterflies explode in his stomach from excitement. Even though the hybrid was embarrassed, he was still willing.

He didn't keep his own hands to himself either as they started feeling up Baekhyun's delicate body again. Gently stroking his skin while invading his mouth with his tongue, making him sigh continuously into the kiss, before raking his hand up to one of the smaller's pert nipples again.

Baekhyun moaned, gripping onto Chanyeol's shoulders to hold onto, as he felt fingers touch his little nub for the second time. He'd always been sensitive there, which was actually really embarrassing for a guy, and was afraid Chanyeol would dislike it.

Wrong.

The latter smirked into the kiss as he felt the cat boy squirm underneath him when he started playing with his nipple, feeling it get harder under his touch. "You like it when I touch you here?" he inquired, leaving his lips to kiss down his neck instead.

"Nh..." Baekhyun answered by mewing softly, and kept shuddering as he felt Chanyeol's lips ghost over his skin. He brought one of his hands up to cover his mouth when the taller's lips had reached his chest. Inhaling deeply, he closed his eyes and moaned against the back of his hand, feeling something wet poke his other nipple.

Chanyeol kept looking up at Baekhyun's face as he playfully licked the erected nub again, feeling him quiver. "They're really sensitive, aren't they?" He gently bit down on the skin, hearing the smaller's muffled gasp. "Hey, hey, I want to hear you properly," he said and grabbed his wrist to pull his hand away from his mouth.

"B-But it's e-embarrassing..."

Chuckling softly, Chanyeol disagreed and kissed Baekhyun's nipple lovingly. "No, it's cute." He moved over to the other bud, giving it the same kind of attention, making the hybrid mewl each time he licked or sucked on it. "Your body is so lewd, baby," he whispered, using the affectionate nickname to make it more intimate, as he felt the other's bulge press against him. He kissed up his body again, back to his lips, and gave him a quick kiss. "Can I touch down there as well?"

Baekhyun, who was biting his lip, gave him a small nod. "But... Y-You will be gentle, right?" he inquired, his eyebrows furrowing together.

Smiling, Chanyeol rubbed his nose against the smaller's in a sweet way. "I will always be gentle," he promised. "Unless you tell me otherwise." He winked before he undid the button of his pants. "Then let's get rid of these pants..." In less than a few seconds he'd gotten rid of the annoying piece of clothing, leaving Baekhyun in his underwear, and stared down at the obvious tent in the fabric. Grinning, he rubbed him through his boxers, making him whimper silently. He bent down to his fluffy ear as he slowly pulled the underwear down, making his cock spring free. "You're so hard," he hoarsely whispered, wrapping his hand around the erected shaft, feeling the warm skin pulsate against his palm.

"Ch-Chanyeol," Baekhyun gasped, screwing his eyes closed as he felt a hot tongue on the skin of his neck. The large hand around his dick started to jerk him off slowly, making his heart pound in his chest as he basically stopped thinking. He spread his legs more, shuddering and moaning loudly when Chanyeol didn't stop stroking him in all the right ways.

But it wasn't enough. The taller's hand around his cock wasn't enough. It felt amazing to have someone else touching him there, but he wanted more. "Ch-Chan... Channie-" The sudden cute nickname coming from his own mouth shocked himself, but it only made the taller male grin widely.

"What is it, baby?" he asked, kissing his cheek. "Does it not feel good..?"

"N-No, it does feel good!" Baekhyun quickly said, his eyes wide, but then bit his lip, bashfully looking away from Chanyeol's eyes. "I-I just... Touch me- My a-ass too..."

A smirk appeared on the other's handsome face upon hearing those words. "Touching just your dick isn't enough?" He slid Baekhyun's underwear down his legs, noticing how thick his thighs were, and couldn't keep his eyes off of his naked figure.

Baekhyun truly was ethereal.

Chanyeol knew the former was extremely nervous, because it would be the first time someone had ever seen his wetness. But honestly, he couldn't wait to lift the hybrids perfect legs and have a look. So he didn't and carefully grabbed his thighs, pushed them back against his body, slowly lifting his ass, and lost his breath all together when his eyes landed on Baekhyun's hole.

" _Fuck_... that's sexy," he breathed out, watching clear liquid seep out of the puckered pinkish skin. He touched it with his index finger, softly pressing it against Baekhyun's hole, visibly making him shudder. " _Shit_ , you're so fucking wet..." It definitely was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen, and he felt his own hard dick throb within its confines as he kept looking at it, kept feeling it.

"S-Stop staring," Baekhyun muttered, blushing madly when Chanyeol looked at him from between his legs.

"But I can't take my eyes off of it," the latter countered, rubbing the tip of his finger against the moist skin, creating quite an obscene sound. "Have you played with this place before?" he inquired, his mouth watering when he noticed his finger got drenched in self-lubrication.

Baekhyun nodded, his eyes glazed over, watching Chanyeol bring his wet finger up to his mouth and tasted his juices.

"Tastes good," the taller groaned, greedy to taste more. "Can you flip over for me?" He wanted Baekhyun on all fours, wanted to play with his ass until he had him begging for more. He was incredibly excited, so when the smaller rolled over on his stomach he didn't wait for him to go on his hands and knees and grabbed his hips, pulling his ass up, making him let out a surprised moan.

Thick thighs, plush ass cheeks, wet hole- it was all right in his face. He stroked Baekhyun's fluffy tail, feeling his soft fur, before he moved his hand down and grabbed a hand full of his round bum, hearing him gasp. "Such a beautiful ass," he complimented, raising Baekhyun's hips more and bend down, licking a hot stripe from his balls up his crack of his ass. "So tight," he added, licking his entrance continuously and noticed how Baekhyun's breathing had become uneven.

The little cat boy was too turned on to even be embarrassed about the position he was in. The thought of what Chanyeol was doing was dirty crossed his mind for a second, but got thrown out of the window when the hot tongue started working magic on his hole. He'd never been this wet in his life before - could practically feel it seeping out of himself - and he'd never been this hard nor turned on, and all he wanted to do was orgasm.

He felt so goddamn hot, and started mewling when he felt big hands feel up his backside. The skilled tongue never stopped moving as it was loosening up his wet hole bit by bit, making him shudder to no end. What also didn't help was that Chanyeol sucked on his rim from time to time and bit his ass cheeks a few times. It was almost scary how close he already was.

" _Channie_..." he moaned throatily, not realizing he was using a cute nickname, which Chanyeol absolutely loved, and started moving his hips back against the taller's tongue.

"You're delicious, baby," Chanyeol exhaled, feeling the other's hole twitch against his tongue. His own dick was pressing impatiently against the zipper of his pants, but he couldn't care less. All he could care about was Baekhyun and Baekhyun's pleasure.

He reached in between the latter's legs, grabbing his cock and grinned when he felt a lot of precum at the tip. Baekhyun surely was very sinful and erotic during his heat.

"You're close, aren't you?" He knew, since Baekhyun's whole body began twitching and his voice went a pitch higher than usual. He got a whine as answer, making him smile against his ass before he sucked on his hole. "Then come for me, Baekhyunnie..."

Moaning uncontrollably, said male fisted his hands in the sheets with his eyes screwed shut and arched his back, feeling a familiar heat pool in the pit of his stomach. It felt so good to have Chanyeol eat him out, _so fucking good_... He was losing his mind, whining loudly when he felt his orgasm wash over him, making him spill his semen onto the sheets.

"That's it, baby," Chanyeol grunted, peppering the smaller's cute ass with kisses as he kept jerking him off, milking the cum out of him.

Coming down from his first high, Baekhyun didn't even register when Chanyeol had flipped him over again and could only moan when a pair of lips crashed with his own. Even though he just came, he was still hard, if not more erect than before. He moaned into Chanyeol's mouth when the latter ground down onto him.

Chanyeol was also hard, he realized, making goosebumps erupt on his skin. "More," he breathed against the taller's lips without much thinking, holding onto his shoulders.

Chuckling softly, Chanyeol pulled back from the kiss and grinned down at Baekhyun, who was panting. The hybrid's pupils were large and his hair was a mess, yet he still look breathtakingly beautiful. It turned him on so much, how wrecked Baekhyun already looked, and he didn't waste a second to get rid of his own pants and underwear. "Look at how hard you made me," he groaned, wrapping his hand around his own thick shaft, smirking when he saw the cat boy lick his lips. "Want me to fuck you?"

Baekhyun nodded almost immediately, spreading his legs wider. "P-Please," he pleaded, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck when the latter hovered over him again. He braced himself and closed his eyes, expecting a painful stretch from the human's thick cock when it would enter him.

But since Chanyeol was very gentle, very tender, it luckily didn't hurt much. He pushed his length in slowly, trying to distract Baekhyun from the slight pain by pressing butterfly kisses on his face and neck. And once he was fully seated, he stopped moving, letting the smaller adjust.

"You're so _fucking_ tight," he whispered, closing his eyes for a second. It felt amazing having his dick engulfed by such an overwhelming and wet heat. But he forced his eyes to keep open because he wanted to look at the hybrid's flushed face, searching for signs of discomfort. "Are you okay?" he asked, seeing Baekhyun nod quietly.

"Yes," the latter answered, opening his own eyes to look into Chanyeol's. He smiled softly, though that smile died off his face and turned into a blissful expression when the taller pulled his dick out again before slowly pushing back in. "I-It's so _big_..." he absentminded mewed, accidentally digging his nails into Chanyeol's skin.

It didn't take long until the taller was able to move his cock in and out swiftly, thrusting into Baekhyun with a bit more force that made him let out such cute sounds. He wanted the hybrid to experience the best first time ever, so he expertly rolled his hips, thrusting into Baekhyun with deep, but slow strokes.

"Are you feeling good, baby?" he inquired as he kissed his neck, moving his lips down to his nipples to tease them again while he kept fucking into him.

Baekhyun couldn't find his breath to answer, and was only able to moan lewdly. He could feel Chanyeol had a lot of experience, since his cock had already brought him to places his own fingers couldn't take him, and his sweet spot hadn't even been touched yet. The way the taller rocked his hips, so skillfully and steadily, turned him into a moaning mess within seconds. He kept gasping every time Chanyeol thrust his thick cock inside of him, while arching his back off the bed, and felt his thighs quiver when his prostate got grazed.

It seemed like Chanyeol had noticed, because the next second Baekhyun was moaning in a high pitched his voice, his eyes wide and desperate, begging Chanyeol to touch him _there_ again when he finally aimed his hips right.

"Is that your spot?" He purposely missed his sweet bundle of nerves, thrusting deep inside of the hybrid's wet heat but not touching it, making him whine.

"P... Please, _Channie_ ," Baekhyun sobbed, and couldn't stop the filthy moan from leaving his throat when his prostate got hit again. "Oh my _God_..." It felt like he got ascended to heaven, having something so hard and pulsating so very deep inside of him. He felt like floating and grabbed Chanyeol's biceps to have something to hold onto. "H-Harder," he begged, his head lolling back again.

The taller could only comply, loving the way Baekhyun was clenching down around him. "You're sucking me in..." He moved his hips faster, hitting the hybrid's sweet spot every time he snapped them forward, making him moan in such a sexy voice. "Fuck, your ass..." He was sure people who would walk past their room would be able to hear them: the skin slapping, the high pitched moans and husky groans.

But did he care? No. All he could care about was how his dick was throbbing wildly inside of Baekhyun and how erotically the latter was responding to his movements. It truly was a sight no one else had ever seen before. He was the first one and he'd make sure to be the _only_ one.

Baekhyun's moans were loud, his face was flushed, his nipples were erect, just like his dick, his hole was wet and twitching, and his pheromones were _everywhere_. He was drunk on the scent Baekhyun was releasing, couldn't think straight because of it.

And he wanted to make the cat boy come like this, on his back, so he could watch his expressions.

"Ch-Channie... can you kiss me?" Baekhyun asked, panting, and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck when he leaned down to engage them in their nth kiss, a lewd kiss, that is. It added more steam to what they were already doing and the taller could sense a familiar feeling approaching him.

His movements became erratic, his hips shaking a little bit, as the orgasm neared him faster than expected. He quickly broke away from the kiss and straightened himself, groaning deeply as he kept fucking into Baekhyun, which in return made the latter mewl. Before the orgasm completely washed over him, he pulled his dick out, leaving the hybrid's hole empty and gasping for more. He started jerking himself off, moaning throatily, and listened to Baekhyun's desperate moans as he finally came.

"F-Fuck, Baekhyun," he stuttered, spilling his seeds on the cat boy's perfect thick thighs and flat stomach while moaning in a hoarse voice. He had never come so hard in his life, and it had never felt _this_ good.

However, he quickly came down from his high when he felt someone try to grind against him in search for some friction while whining in desperation. Smiling, he wrapped his large hand around Baekhyun leaking cock and started jacking him off as well. He slipped two of his thick fingers inside of his clenching hole, searching for his prostate again, which he'd found in a few seconds, and finger fucked him back into heaven.

" _Channie_..!" Baekhyun mewed, spreading his quivering thighs wider, and couldn't stop moaning. His back arched off the bed when his second orgasm hit him, making his whole body shudder. Some of his semen landed next to Chanyeol's, dirtying his body even more, but he couldn't care less. He could take a shower with Chanyeol later anyway.

"Shit," the latter groaned, not being able to rip his eyes away from Baekhyun's pleasure struck face. It was just such a beautiful sight, he wanted it imprinted in his mind.

As the hybrid was trying to catch his breath again, Chanyeol plopped down next to him, and immediately pulled his sweaty body close. "That was amazing." He started stroking his back tenderly, hoping he wouldn't be in pain later on because of the impact his delicate body had to endure.

"Yeah," Baekhyun agreed, a soft smile on his lips, and snuggled closer to Chanyeol despite being dirty. He started purring softly, which made the taller relax. "Channie is amazing," he whispered, blushing slightly.

Cooing, said male kissed the top of Baekhyun's head. "Same goes for you," he chuckled, shivering when he felt a soft kiss being placed on his collar bone. "I took your first kiss, was your first date and took your virginity." He took a deep breath, pulling the hybrid's chin up to look him in the eyes. "Would you allow me to be your first boyfriend?"

Baekhyun's eyes widened a little, probably not expecting that question, but couldn't look away from Chanyeol. "A-Are you serious?"

"One hundred percent!" the human stated, smiling from ear to ear. "You didn't think I'll ever let anyone touch you in the way I did, did you? Now I've seen this side of you, I want to see more... Like, try out different things and teach you how to give a blowjob." He smirked, winking, making Baekhyun giggle bashfully yet in a cute way. "I really like you, Baek."

Smiling, the cat boy leaned up and pecked Chanyeol's lips. "Me too," he whispered.

"Then? Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!"

They shared some more lazy kisses after that, allowing themselves to enjoy every moment of it, before they decided it would be the best to clean up.

And Chanyeol, even though he wasn't getting friendly with Baekhyun just for the sex, was also going to enjoy every second of the cat boy's heat.

 

**•••**

 

"His libido is surprising," Chanyeol sighed as he threw himself on Sehun's bed, being totally exhausted. It had been a week since his first time with Baekhyun, and said week was filled with a lot of stares from other people, because really... the ever prude hybrid got a _boyfriend_? The seven days were also filled with a lot of cuddles, kisses and well, more sex.

"How often did you guys do it?" the younger asked.

Chanyeol dreamily stared up at the ceiling. "I lost count long ago," he said, grinning. "It's not like I'm complaining! I could've just given him the heat pills if I wanted him to be able to control himself. But now that his heat is over, I can finally breathe! Sex with Baekhyun is amazing, I don't want to lose that feeling by doing it too often."

Sehun chuckled. "I saw you feeding him yesterday during lunch. It's amazing how whipped you already are."

"It's just... he looks so cute when he'd eating! But then again-"

"He always looks cute," Sehun finished Chanyeol's sentence, rolling his eyes. "Now get ready before you're late for your first proper date with him."

The tallest in the room smile widely, feeling giddy. "Right! I'll be the best first boyfriend ever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. Wet Dreams [BONUS CHAPTER]

Baekhyun woke up with a loud gasp, immediately noticing how the air around him felt suffocating and hot. He was breathing heavily while flares of the dream he'd had were wandering through his mind. But it wasn't until he felt something sticky down his body that he realized it had been one of _those_ dreams.

A _wet_ dream.

He rolled over in his bed with a groan, but didn't get far as he immediately bumped into Chanyeol, who was sleeping soundly. Blushing, he ogled the other's toned chest that was peeking out above the blankest and felt his little cock throb with want.

He was still rock hard and he could feel his underwear sticking to his lower body. His boxer shorts were completely drenched with cum, self lubrication and sweat. It was embarrassing, honestly, because in the few weeks he and Chanyeol had been dating, he'd experienced a lot of wet dreams, a _lot_ more than before he started dating him.

And they were all about just one thing: giving Chanyeol a blow job.

It usually started with them just making out with hands roaming everywhere. Dream Baekhyun had a lot of confidence and he didn't know how, but during the kiss he would suddenly drop down to his knees and look up at Chanyeol, who had this sexy lustful look in his eyes. Dream Baekhyun copied what Chanyeol always did to his cock and teased him through his underwear before whipping it out and licking it.

Problem was, Baekhyun had no idea how to suck a dick. Sure, he'd seen and felt Chanyeol suck his cock, but returning the favor? He'd never done that before. So, the dream usually ended right before he would take his tall boyfriend's cock inside of his mouth. And somehow, he would wake up hard and wet, just from dreaming about giving Chanyeol head.

He bit his lip, going through all the options he had in his head. He could just try and go back to sleep despite being incredibly horny, he could jerk off right beside Chanyeol _or_ he could climb over him and search for another place to get rid of his hard-on. The last one seemed the most sensible, so he opted for climbing over Chanyeol. Trying to be as swift yet quiet as possible, he pushed the blankets back a bit and flung his leg over the taller's half naked body. Once he was on top of him, he was about to get off the bed, but a pair of strong hands were quick to hold him in place.

He gulped as he looked down at Chanyeol's face and felt like dying when he saw his shiny eyes looking up at him through the darkness. A ray of moonlight was shining into the room, making it possible for him to see Chanyeol's teasing expression.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chanyeol asked, his large hands resting on Baekhyun's hips.

Knowing there was no use in lying when he knew Chanyeol could smell his pheromones (and possibly feel his wetness on his lower abdomen), he sighed. "I-I..." How was he going to explain he had dirty dreams about him sucking his dick? How was he even going to tell that he wanted to suck his cock but had no idea how to? How was he going to–

"You were having a wet dream again, weren't you?" Chanyeol said as he ran his hands up Baekhyun's lithe body before moving them back down and rested them on his thighs instead.

 _Again_ , Baekhyun thought. "You knew..?" he inquired, wondering how many times Chanyeol had caught him having a wet dream before.

The taller chuckled. "How could I not when you're either grinding against me or moaning my name in a desperate tone," he said and chuckled again when he noticed Baekhyun's embarrassed expression through the darkness, seeing him having his ears flat against his head. "It's obvious when you're releasing so many pheromones."

Baekhyun gasped when Chanyeol turned their positions around and his back softly hit the mattress. He had no idea what to say and just squinted his eyes when Chanyeol turned on the little lamp on his nightstand. Chanyeol was able to look right through him and his damned pheromones always betrayed him.

"Not that I mind! You're cute when you're needy, even when you're sleeping," Chanyeol whispered as he bent down to Baekhyun's neck and began kissing him there, knowing that would drive him crazy. "I just think it's unfair when you're keeping all the fun to yourself. What were you planning to do anyway? Go to the bathroom and jerk off?"

"Y-Yeah," Baekhyun muttered and bit his lip when Chanyeol started nibbling on a piece of skin. His neck had always been a sensitive place and goosebumps already started to form on his skin even if Chanyeol were to just blow some air against it. _Of course_ Chanyeol knew _all_ about his erogenous zones and tended to use them a lot.

"When you have _me_ right beside you?" the taller said, almost sounding offended, but Baekhyun knew he was just teasing him.

"I... I didn't want to wake you," he half moaned, feeling a sneaky hand go in between his legs to touch his _most_ sensitive places. He arched his back, leaning into Chanyeol's touches, and gasped when the latter's hand put some pressure on his dick, right where he needed it the most.

Chanyeol groaned against Baekhyun's neck and felt his own dick coming to life as well upon hearing his small boyfriend's little moans and smelling his delicious pheromones. "You're so fucking hard," he noted, and grinned when he felt Baekhyun moving his hips against his hand. "And _wet_."

He licked a hot stripe up Baekhyun's smooth neck, passing some small hickeys he'd just created, until he reached his fluffy ear. "Mind telling me what you were dreaming about?"

Baekhyun whimpered when he felt fingers touch his ass through his soaked underwear, and accepted Chanyeol's lips against his own when he kissed him. There was no room for an answer and he didn't want there to be one either. All he wanted was for Chanyeol to touch him and make him feel good so he could lose himself in pleasure. But he knew he couldn't be too loud, since the walls weren't that thick and everything sounded way hollower at night.

The question had been forgotten the moment the kiss got deeper and dirtier. Baekhyun kept grinding against Chanyeol's palm and wished there was no fabric between his hand and his cock. He wanted skin on skin action. And got it. It was as if Chanyeol was able to read his mind when he finally pulled his underwear down and left him completely naked before also taking off his own.

"You're so fucking sexy," Chanyeol grunted as he let his eyes glide down Baekhyun sweaty and worked up body. They lingered at the smaller's leaking cock and grinned. "How about you turn over for me?" He wanted Baekhyun's ass in the air so he could admire it properly. Besides, he knew Baekhyun was way too aroused to care about anything but pleasure. He also knew his little boyfriend was on the brink of coming, so he wanted to be inside of him as fast as possible.

Baekhyun rolled onto his stomach and gasped when his hips immediately got lifted into the air. He bit onto his own thumb when he felt Chanyeol's thick cock glide in between his slick ass cheeks slowly teasing him. If he were to let out the sounds that were threatening to leave his throat, he would probably sound very slutty. Last thing he wanted was for their neighbors to hear him moan like that.

Chanyeol, of course, had other plans.

"They're probably fast asleep," he said as he pulled Baekhyun's hand away from his mouth and intertwined their fingers. "And if not... they've probably heard you moan before." With his free hand, he grabbed one of the hybrid's ass cheeks and pulled it to the side to reveal his wet hole. He licked his lips as he pushed his hard dick against it.

They had just had sex that night right before they went to bed, and Chanyeol could see Baekhyun's hole was still recovering from all the fingering, tongue-fucking and dick pounding it'd had to endure. He furrowed his eyebrows together and bit his lower lip, watching it twitch before his eyes when he pulled his dick away from it again.

"You're not even in heat, but you're already so needy to get fucked again," he groaned, but couldn't really blame him. His own dick was achingly hard as well and every inch of him was itching to be inside of the smaller again, to have his tight walls clench around him again. "Won't it hurt?" he asked, this time genuinely sounding worried as he touched the reddish rim softly with the tips of his fingers.

Baekhyun shook his head, even jut out his hips and lifted his tail more in the hope Chanyeol would finally _do_ something. " _Please_ ," he mewled while whimpering, and fisted his hand into the sheets after Chanyeol let go of it. When he felt two large hands cup his ass cheeks, he hollowed his back even more to tell Chanyeol that no, it wasn't going to hurt and that yes, he was needy to have cock inside of him again.

Smirking, Chanyeol leaned over Baekhyun towards the night stand and pulled out an almost empty bottle of lube. Despite his ability to lubricate himself, Baekhyun had said he wanted to try it once with lube. So, after buying one bottle, they tried it. And one try was enough for him to be completely sold. The lube made everything unbelievably slippery, a lot hotter and everything went _way_ smoother. Sometimes they wouldn't use it, when they were in a hurry for example, but right then, when they'd already made love a few hours ago, Chanyeol thought it would be better to use it.

Once he was busy covering his cock with the strawberry scented lube, he made a mental note he and to buy a new bottle soon. After he was done, he pressed the tip of his cock against Baekhyun's wet ass hole and gently pushed it inside. He heard Baekhyun moan throatily and came up with a naughty idea. With just the head of his dick inside of the smaller, he stopped moving. "I want to see you fuck yourself on my cock, baby..."

Baekhyun whimpered at those words and closed his eyes. With lust clouding his mind, he didn't care about how lewd Chanyeol's request was and moved his hips back, slowly impaling himself on the taller's big cock. "F- _Fuck_ ," he mewed, hearing Chanyeol moan deeply behind him, and let out a deep breath when his ass softly hit his boyfriend's hips.

"That's it..." Chanyeol whispered, watching Baekhyun slowly fuck himself back on his cock and rolled his head back for a moment. "You feel so _good_ ," he moaned as he bent down to pepper the smaller's back with kisses. He got a whiny moan in return and smiled wickedly before kissing up Baekhyun's back. He gently pulled his face towards him to kiss his lips before he straightened himself and decided it was time to take over control again.

"O-Oh... _Oh God_." Baekhyun forgot about keeping his voice down when Chanyeol started rolling his hips forward sensually, hitting places deep inside of him. He was glad Chanyeol's hands were there to keep his ass in the air, because when he found his prostate, he was sure he didn't have the strength to do so himself.

After a while of keeping the pace slow and sensual, Chanyeol started snapping his hips forward with much more force, causing Baekhyun to gasp loudly. The sound of his hips colliding with his ass created obscene slapping sounds, which echoed through the room together with their breathy moans.

Chanyeol watched his shaft appearing and disappearing into Baekhyun's hot ass and felt his wet walls clench around him. There wasn't a better feeling in the world than to be one with his cute boyfriend, and it didn't take long for him to be completely lost in pleasure. He felt himself leaking precum inside of Baekhyun and when he touched the latter in between his legs, he noticed he was the same.

Without much thinking, he pulled his cock out and took a second to admire Baekhyun's gaping ass hole, before he quickly flipped him over and plunged his dick back deep inside of him, causing his back to arch off the bed. "Are you feeling good, Baekhyunnie?" he asked, sounding out of breath and hoarse.

"Yes," Baekhyun answered, sounding just as breathy, while digging his nails in Chanyeol's back as he got fucked into oblivion. He kept whimpering and gasping as the other kept hitting his prostate with each hard thrust. "I'm... I'm c-close," he forced out in between erotic moans and lolled his head back when Chanyeol wrapped his hand around his leaking cock.

"That's fast," Chanyeol playfully said, as if he wasn't in the same state, and pecked Baekhyun's pouty lips while he started jerking him off, helping him to completion. He himself was close too, so close that whenever Baekhyun's ass clenched around his cock, his whole body twitched. Everything was just so wet, so hot and erotic – how could he _not_ be on the verge of having an orgasm?

Baekhyun came first, shooting his load all over his own stomach and partly over Chanyeol's hand, which kept stroking him until his orgasm had completely washed over him. He couldn't stop moaning, and looked up at Chanyeol through half lidded eyes, not wanting to miss the orgasmic faces he'd make while coming undone.

" _Fuck_ ," Chanyeol groaned, thrusting deep inside of Baekhyun for the last time before he pulled out and started jerking himself off. He came hard, dirtying Baekhyun's thighs and cock with his semen. His whole body was shuddering as he got ascended to heaven for a few seconds while groaning hoarsely. "Fuck," he repeated, panting, and looked up at Baekhyun's flushed face. He smiled before he bent down and kissed him deeply. "If you wake up horny again, you can just wake me up, okay?" After pulling back from the kiss, he reached beneath the bed, knowing Baekhyun kept a stack of tissues there, and began cleaning their bodies with them.

Baekhyun looked over at the clock, realizing it was close to 3 AM, before he looked back at Chanyeol with a pout. "But we _should_ be sleeping... we have early classes tomorrow."

"So?" Chanyeol asked as he flung away the dirty tissues and flopped down beside Baekhyun before pulling the blankets over their naked bodies. "Having sex with you in the middle of the night is worth waking up like a zombie later." They were laying face-to-face, enjoying their relaxing post-sex moment. Chanyeol began gently touching Baekhyun's shoulder, and saw him close his eyes for a second as he sighed deeply. "Besides, having sex is healthy."

Giggling softly, Baekhyun snuggled closer towards Chanyeol and sighed again when the latter turned off the lamp. "Yeah, but only four hours of sleep isn't," he mumbled as sleep was quick to take over again. He felt Chanyeol's lips press against his forehead and smiled, feeling save and warm in Chanyeol's embrace despite being completely naked. "Good night."

"Sleep well, Baekhyunnie."

 

**•••**

 

"I want to suck his dick."

Baekhyun had realized something recently, something that kept ghosting around his mind and didn't let him sleep. He had figured out why he kept dreaming about giving Chanyeol head. While his tall boyfriend did the absolute most to pleasure him, he felt like he did nothing in return. During the few weeks he and Chanyeol had been dating, he hadn't sucked his dick yet. And he also knew it was silly to worry about something like that, but he thought it was unfair.

And it had to change.

He wanted to suck Chanyeol's cock.

"Then go ahead," his best friend, and also a cat hybrid, Minseok nonchalantly said, making it sound like some everyday thing. They were sitting outside of the boarding school, watching the sun set behind the trees. It was pretty late and they were just done studying before the weekend, so they decided to sit outside since the weather had been pretty nice that day. "He probably won't stop you."

Baekhyun gaped for a second. "I-I can't just walk up to him, pull down his pants and suck his cock, Minseok," he whisper-yelled, not wanting anyone to eavesdrop their conversation. "I don't even know _how_ to suck someone's dick."

"If you're going to ask me how to suck someone's dick, then you're barking up the wrong tree–"

"I know," Baekhyun sighed and looked up at the sky, seeing some stars appearing. "Would it be weird if I asked him to teach me?"

Minseok shrugged. "If you're comfortable enough to let him eat your ass, then him teaching you how to blow it doesn't sound like that much of a problem."

"You don't know how amazing his tongue feels."

"And I _certainly_ don't want to know."

Baekhyun sighed. "I could practice on bananas..." he mumbled, but quickly dismissed that thought and sighed even deeper. "I wonder if I'm even _able_ to suck his dick, since he's... Well, pretty gifted."

Minseok rolled with his eyes while chuckling before he took a deep breath and looked Baekhyun in the eye. "Just tell him you want to suck his cock. Just be honest with him. You can even tell him you've been dreaming about giving him head, and that you're willing to learn. I think he's more than willing to teach you."

"You think so?" Baekhyun asked, uncertainty thick in his voice, but when he saw Minseok nod, he smiled bashfully. "It's going to be very embarrassing..."

"Aren't all first times embarrassing?" the elder deadpanned and laughed when he saw Baekhyun blush. "Just bring it up, and don't make a big deal out of it."

"But Chanyeol's cock _is_ a _big_ deal."

"Baekhyun, I swear to God–"

Giggling, Baekhyun got up from the place they were sitting and ran away from Minseok, who was about to punch him – _playfully_ , of course.

 

**•••**

 

Baekhyun moaned wantonly into Chanyeol's mouth in between their sloppy open-mouthed kisses. He had his arms wrapped around his tall boyfriend's neck while he was sitting on his lap on his very own bed. Chanyeol was basically devouring him with his lips and tongue, stealing all his breath until he could only whimper because it felt so good.

It had been a few days since his small conversation with Minseok about sucking Chanyeol's dick, but he still hadn't done it. He was going to, though, _soon_. Very soon – maybe even right then, if he ever got out of Chanyeol's embrace. Having his large hands on his waist sometimes teasing his skin underneath his shirt, sounded way better than being on his knees dying out of embarrassment because he had no idea how to give head.

He got brought back to the kiss when he felt Chanyeol playfully sucking on his tongue and whimpered again. His hips were threatening to move forward, to grind on Chanyeol's thigh, but he tried to contain himself. He wasn't going to lose control just because Chanyeol's lips felt so good against his own, or because his tongue felt so good inside his mouth playing with his own, or because his hands felt so good touching him gently in places that made him shiver – oh, _fuck_ it. He softly started grinding his hips against Chanyeol's thigh, feeling him smile into the kiss. The friction between his hardening cock and Chanyeol's thigh caused him to mewl softly and he gasped into the kiss when he felt a pair of hands grab his ass.

God, he loved making out with Chanyeol.

However, there was one little problem...

"You're nervous," Chanyeol noted, whispering the words against Baekhyun's swollen lips, and pulled back to look at his face. He noticed how the small cat boy had his ears flat against his head and– "Your tail has been swishing behind you the entire time... Is something wrong?"

Once again Baekhyun wasn't able to hide anything from his tall boyfriend and nervously bit his lip. "Nothing is wrong," he mumbled as worst-case scenarios flashed through his mind. He technically wasn't lying, since there really was nothing _wrong_. It was just that he couldn't stop thinking about the dreams he'd had, about the conversation he'd had with Minseok and about sucking Chanyeol's cock. What if Chanyeol was going to laugh at him if he were to tell him he wanted to suck his dick? What if he wasn't good enough? What if he accidentally hurt Chanyeol while blowing him? What if Chanyeol didn't like it and he would break up with him–

"Baek, anxiety is basically dripping off of you," Chanyeol cut off his doom thoughts, and smiled sweetly at him before softly pecking his lips. "So, what's making you so nervous?"

Baekhyun sighed and looked away from Chanyeol. "I..." He took a deep breath. _Ok, Baekhyun, you can do this_. He tried to pep talk himself. _He won't just break up with you if you suck at sucking dick..._ "Do... Do you remember asking me what I was dreaming about the other day?" When Chanyeol nodded, he took another deep breath. "I never really answered you, so... D-Do you still want to know?"

"...Okay," Chanyeol answered and chuckled, seeming confused about why Baekhyun suddenly started about that.

"It's actually a dream that keeps repeating," Baekhyun said, feeling his cheeks burn up as he thought about it and tried looking everywhere _but_ in Chanyeol's curious eyes. "It's really embarrassing, but... I-It's always about–" He cut himself off with a deep sigh and decided to shove his pride to the side and just tell Chanyeol. "It's always about sucking you off. It starts with just us making out somewhere, but then I decide to... you know, suck you off. I drop down to my knees and open my mouth to take you in, but before that actually happens... I wake up. Probably because I don't know what dick in my mouth feels like. And I also think it's unfair how you always, like, try to pleasure me by either sucking my dick or eating my ass or _whatever_...A-And I never do shit in return, so I think that dream is trying to tell me something."

Chanyeol kept quiet for a second and observed Baekhyun's features. It almost looked like he was panicking, so he rubbed his sides in order to try and calm him before he opened his mouth to speak. "You want to suck my dick?" he asked, because that's all he got from the smaller's babbling.

Feeling defeated, Baekhyun nodded bashfully and inhaled deeply again. "Yeah," he exhaled before he shyly dared to look Chanyeol in the eyes again. They seemed to be sparkling with both amusement and adoration, which in turn caused him to be very confused. Chanyeol _wasn't_ going to laugh at him..?

" _Oh_ , baby, is that seriously why you're so nervous?" Chanyeol inquired, a wide smile plastered on his handsome face, and cupped Baekhyun's red face after seeing him nod.

"I don't know how to do it," Baekhyun muttered, his face squished in between Chanyeol's big hands. The night before he'd watched some videos of people giving guys a blow job to get a hang of it, however. Obviously, videos weren't enough to teach him, but at least now he knew how others did it. But that didn't take away his nervousness. "What if I'm not good?"

Chanyeol grinned and gently touched Baekhyun's lips with thumb while staring at them. "Not good?" he asked. "With lips like these, I think you'll be a natural."

Baekhyun blushed heavily upon hearing that remark and nervously fisted his hands in Chanyeol's shirt. He felt embarrassed, but also relieved. Minseok had been right, just telling the truth really was the right decision. And he was glad he had a boyfriend like Chanyeol, who was very patient, very supportive and very loving. So, without further ado, he leaned back down to claim Chanyeol's lips and to resume their make out session.

Soon they were totally lost in a deep messy kiss filled with low moans and short gasps. Baekhyun wasn't able to contain himself, like before, and started grinding onto Chanyeol again. The taller even helped him to move by holding his hips and guiding his movements.

The room became too hot, their clothes too restricted, so without much thinking Baekhyun tugged at Chanyeol's shirt, wishing the piece of clothing to go away. Chanyeol quickly got the message, pulled back from the kiss for a few seconds to take off his shirt, but was quick to lean back in once the shirt was thrown away to somewhere forgotten.

Baekhyun's soft hands touching his chest made him shiver, and having the hybrid's tongue inside of his mouth turned him on a lot. Groaning, he pulled back from the kiss again to rid Baekhyun of his shirt as well and pulled him closer by the waist a bit to have their naked chests against each other. "So, dreaming about sucking my dick really drove you crazy, huh," he huskily said when he started kissing down the smaller's chin. "So very crazy that you woke up feeling like a bitch in heat every time?"

Baekhyun hummed, not trusting his voice, and gasped when he felt Chanyeol licking up his neck. He arched into the other's touches and closed his eyes when he thought Chanyeol was going to kiss him again. To his surprise, though, he felt two fingers being pressed against his lips instead. Confused, he opened his eyes again and looked at his tall boyfriend, who was smirking at him.

"Suck on them," Chanyeol ordered and let out a soft ' _yeah_ ' in satisfaction when Baekhyun opened his mouth to take his fingers inside. "But try not to touch them with your teeth."

Despite feeling utterly embarrassed with Chanyeol's eyes intently gazing at him, Baekhyun started sucking anyway. But what was even more embarrassing, was that the act turned him on. To suck on Chanyeol's thick fingers aroused him, and he felt himself getting wet.

"Look me in the eye," the taller said and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Baekhyun's deep brown eyes met his own. He felt himself growing hard upon hearing little suckling noises and feeling the smaller's soft wet tongue against his fingers. The fact that Baekhyun was still grinding against his thigh, probably absentmindedly, while looking at him with bashful eyes didn't help. " _Good boy_." He knew he wasn't the only being incredibly horny, since Baekhyun was basically dripping with arousal.

Baekhyun accidentally moaned around Chanyeol's fingers upon hearing the praise, which caused the other to grin. He desperately wanted to look away, but Chanyeol's lustful eyes were too mesmerizing to look away from. However, when he suddenly gagged because Chanyeol's fingers went unexpectedly deeper, they lost eye contact. He coughed and pulled away, trying to catch some air.

"Sorry," Chanyeol apologized, but didn't actually sound like he was sorry, before he took the spit covered fingers inside of his own mouth to suck Baekhyun's saliva off. "Try to relax your throat, okay?" He placed his fingers against the smaller's wet lips again after he had recovered from gagging, and pushed them back inside.

Actually having no idea what he was doing, Baekhyun tried to follow Chanyeol's orders and relaxed his throat. It was more difficult than he'd expected, especially when his lips had almost reached the taller's knuckles.

"Fuck, yeah," Chanyeol groaned, feeling his fingers reach all the way into the back of Baekhyun's throat, but quickly pulled them back out when he noticed the cat boy wasn't breathing. He smiled and brushed some strands of hair out of Baekhyun's face with his dry hand. "You look good when you're sucking on my fingers, you know."

"I-I do?" Baekhyun asked, breathing heavily, and smiled shyly when he saw Chanyeol nod.

"I think you would look amazing when you're sucking my cock," the latter whispered, causing Baekhyun's blush to rise again, and chuckled when he saw him bite his lower lip. "You actually liked sucking on my fingers, didn't you?"

 _Busted._ But there was nothing to hide, so Baekhyun nodded in shame. A shiver went down his spine when he saw Chanyeol's naughty look, and knew at that point that it was going to be a _very_ long night.

"Want to try again?" Chanyeol asked, already having his two fingers back at Baekhyun's lips.

"O... Okay," the latter timidly said and parted his lips to welcome the familiar fingers on his tongue. Yeah, he liked sucking on Chanyeol's fingers. They were long and thick, which made it kind of hard for him to not accidentally scrape his teeth alongside them while sucking. He knew why he wasn't supposed to touch them with his teeth, since teeth were a big _no-no_ when giving a blow job.

He loved the way Chanyeol was staring at him with dark lustful eyes and how he kept praising him while he was sucking. Sure, it was embarrassing, and the sounds he was making while sucking on his boyfriend's fingers sent shivers down his spine, but Chanyeol seemed to like it too. He kept groaning, kept touching Baekhyun lovingly with his free hand, and overall just looked like someone was actually sucking his dick instead of his fingers.

It made Baekhyun feel – apart from embarrassed and vulnerable – _proud_. Turning Chanyeol on filled him with pride.

What he _wasn't_ so proud of, though, was the whine that left his throat when Chanyeol pulled his fingers out of his mouth again.

"I think it's time for you to get on your knees, baby boy," the taller said in his deep voice, sending shivers down Baekhyun's spine, and spread his legs when the latter got off his lap.

Baekhyun took a deep breath once he sat on the floor. Even though he was incredibly turned on, the feeling of embarrassment returned quickly when he undid the button of Chanyeol's jeans. _You can do this_ , he told himself once he started pulling his boyfriend's jeans down his long legs, luckily with his assistance, and removed them completely – together with his socks – when he got the chance.

"Only looking at you sitting in between my legs turns me on, you know," Chanyeol suddenly piped up, making Baekhyun look up at him with big eyes. "So, don't be nervous, all right? I'll probably already bust a nut when your tongue touches the head of my dick."

Chuckling softly, Baekhyun started feeling a bit more at ease. However, when he saw the large bulge in Chanyeol's underwear, he started panicking a bit. His cock was definitely way longer and thicker than two of his fingers...

"Here..." Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun's troubled look and gently grabbed one of his wrists. "It feels good when you tease me first." He pressed Baekhyun's hand against his clothed shaft and inhaled a sharp breath when the smaller grabbed him through his underwear. " _Yeah_..."

Baekhyun bit his lower lip while he was feeling up Chanyeol's hard cock. It felt hot, even through his boxers, and somehow he couldn't wait to whip it out and play with it. Lust started clouding his mind again, especially because he heard Chanyeol moan as he kept teasing him. "A-Am I doing it right?" he asked through half lidded eyes and bit his lip again when the taller looked at him with lust blown eyes.

"Yes, baby," he said as he reached out and petted Baekhyun's soft hair and stroked his ears. "Your pretty hands are driving me crazy..."

The hybrid bit back a shy smile before he decided it was time to go on and pulled the waistband of Chanyeol's underwear back. He watched with glazed over eyes how the taller's cock sprang free. Licking his lips, he noticed a little bit of precum oozing out of the tip and felt his own dick stir inside of his pants.

With Chanyeol's help he took off the latter's boxers as well, leaving him completely naked. "You're... very hard," he mumbled without thinking, and blushed when he felt a gentle hand stroking his cheek.

"Of course I am," Chanyeol laughed. He had to hold back a wanton moan, though, when he watched Baekhyun wrap one of his gorgeous hands around his shaft. "Fuck, _baby_..." Screw holding back his sounds of pleasure. When his small boyfriend started jerking him off sensually while looking up at him with curious eyes, he licked his lips and moaned deeply. He even rolled his hips upward, telling the other that he was feeling good without using words.

Baekhyun slowly became thirstier and at some point he really wanted to suck on Chanyeol's cock. It looked really... tasty. Different veins were popping at the sides, the tip kept leaking little bits of precum, Chanyeol's moans only encouraged him more and the impatient look on the taller's face matched his own. So, he leaned forward, slowly closing in on the head of Chanyeol's dick, and experimentally licked the wet tip. He heard his boyfriend take in a sharp breath as he did so, and moaned almost inaudibly when the taste of his cock spread across his taste buds.

"Fuck _, yeah_..." Chanyeol let out a long, but encouraging groan as he watched Baekhyun lick up and down his hard cock. He felt himself twitch in the smaller's hand and combed back his own hair with his hand, wanting to see the other clearly without annoying strands of hair being in his view.

He nearly lost it when Baekhyun slowly opened his mouth to suck on the swollen tip of his dick and arched his back. He'd fantasized a moment like this often, but of course the real deal was a lot more impactful. Baekhyun sitting on his knees in front of him, looking very vulnerable while teasing his cock with that little mouth of his. His tongue felt incredibly soft against his shaft and the way his lips stretched around his thickness sent waves of blood rushing south. Chanyeol swore he grew even harder when Baekhyun finally started sucking carefully.

"Oh, that's good– F- _fuck_ , that feels really good, baby," he stuttered, making the hybrid look up at him with bashful eyes, which made his dick twitch with want. " _God_ , you look amazing with my cock in your mouth."

Baekhyun moaned around Chanyeol's shaft, which filled his mouth completely, and tried bobbing his head slowly around the part that fit in his mouth without gagging. He was breathing heavily through his nose, trying to get used to the feeling. He'd look up at Chanyeol every now and then to check his facial expression, and felt his own cock twitch whenever he saw the other being lost in pleasure.

 _He_ was doing this. _He_ was making Chanyeol feel good. He was the one causing his cock to throb inside of his mouth, he was the one that made it leak with precum, he was the one that made his tall boyfriend moan. He finally understood what Chanyeol meant with 'it feels good making you feel good', because damn it felt good sucking his boyfriend's cock. The way it throbbed inside of his mouth, the way he was able to trace the popping veins with his tongue, the way it tasted. Even the obscene suckling noises he was creating with his mouth and tongue made him feel weak in his knees, so he was glad he was sitting.

"Your mouth feels _so_ good, baby," Chanyeol groaned in between other incoherent praises Baekhyun wasn't able to understand, and fisted his hand in the smaller's soft hair, helping him set a steady place. It being his first time giving head, Baekhyun was quite sloppy. Spit was dribbling down his chin and down Chanyeol's shaft, and it was just very easy to tell it was his first time. That didn't take away the fact that it felt amazing, though, and Chanyeol felt like he was sitting on cloud nine. Having his cute little cat boy sitting in between his legs, willingly sucking on his cock with everything he had, made him feel all kind of ways.

Baekhyun looked like he just wanted to please, causing Chanyeol to fall a little deeper for him.

However, once Baekhyun got the hang of it and started bobbing his head steadily, nicely, Chanyeol felt himself getting dangerously close to the edge. But he didn't want to come just yet. He wanted to enjoy it for a bit longer, so while his hips twitched because of oversensitivity, he held Baekhyun's head still and pulled his leaking cock out of his wet mouth. " _Fuck_ ," he gasped, looking at Baekhyun's confused, flushed face. "Fuck... you were going to make me come..." He was panting and let go of the smaller's hair to stroke his red cheek.

"You were close?" Baekhyun asked, his voice sounding a little ragged, and smiled softly.

"Yeah," Chanyeol exhaled as he scooped up the saliva that was dripping down Baekhyun's chin with his thumb and smeared it across his own already with spit covered cock. "Stick out your tongue," he said and let out a deep breath when Baekhyun immediately obeyed his words. He grabbed the base of his own shaft and slapped the tip of his cock against the smaller's eager tongue.

Baekhyun moaned softly because of the lewd act and subconsciously opened up his mouth more, which didn't go unnoticed by Chanyeol, who smirked. Baekhyun balled his hands into fists on his own lap and let Chanyeol play with his mouth. He felt precum being smeared across his lips while he kept eye contact with his tall boyfriend, who seemed to be enjoying it a whole lot. However, when Chanyeol put his cock back into his mouth, he happily began sucking again.

Baekhyun was determined to make Chanyeol come.

So he decided to do something he'd seen in the naughty videos he'd watched and wrapped one of his dainty hands around the part of the dick that didn't fit into his mouth. While bobbing his head, he experimentally started moving his hand around the thick shaft. He heard Chanyeol moan throatily and even felt him bucking his hips upward. It made Baekhyun smile, for as far one could smile with a dick in their mouths.

Part of him was sad Chanyeol's whole cock didn't fit inside of his mouth, though, but another part knew that with a lot of practice he could maybe, _maybe_ , deep throat him one day. It was just that he didn't have his gag reflexes under control, and that Chanyeol's dick was big. It was not as big as the ones he'd seen in porn, but definitely long and thick enough for his lips to feel sore after a while of continuous sucking. But maybe that also had to do with the fact that he was inexperienced.

However, when Chanyeol began moaning louder, the soreness of his lips was forgotten. The hand that was resting on his head softly started tugging at his hair and he began tasting a little more precum than before.

"S-Shit, _Baekhyun_ ," Chanyeol moaned, almost letting out a whimper, and lolled his head back. "I'm close..." He was quick to look back down, not wanting to miss a single second of Baekhyun's work, and accidentally thrust his hips upward again when they made eye contact. God, if there was one thing that could make him tip over the edge, then it was the look in Baekhyun's eyes, especially when his pupils were dilated and blown with lust.

When it seemed like Baekhyun wasn't planning on pulling his mouth off his cock and only began sucking with more determination, Chanyeol panicked. It felt good, _really_ good, but he had no idea for how much longer he could hold on. He felt his orgasm closing in, and no matter how much he actually wanted to come inside of Baekhyun's hot mouth, he didn't want to surprise him.

Luckily, he had some self-control left and quickly pulled Baekhyun off his cock again while replacing the smaller's hand around the base of his shaft with his own. A few more strokes were all it took for him to finally come, and he came _hard_. Through glazed over eyes, he watched how his semen landed on Baekhyun's pretty face and he couldn't stop moaning. And since the smaller's mouth was still hanging open, some of the cum landed in his mouth anyway. But he didn't seem to care as he kept moaning softly as well while he had his eyes closed so none of the semen would get into them.

"Jesus– _fuck_ , that was amazing," Chanyeol panted and chuckled softly when he saw Baekhyun look up at him with a shy smile and his face covered with cum. "Did you swallow what landed in your mouth?" he asked, just out of curiosity, and grinned when he saw the other nod bashfully. "Oh, baby... that's dirty."

"You also always swallow mine," Baekhyun whispered as he watched how Chanyeol reached out to the box of tissues. "S-So... next time..."

Grinning, Chanyeol carefully removed the remaining semen off the cat boy's face with a tissue. "Next time..?"

"You... Y-You can come in my mouth next time," Baekhyun said and wanted to hide in shame between Chanyeol's thighs, but didn't get the chance to when the other hoisted him up easily by his armpits and began taking off his pants when he was standing.

"I'll remember that," Chanyeol teased before he kissed Baekhyun's bellybutton and pulled down his pants. "Oh, look at this..." He grinned when he looked at the obvious bulge in Baekhyun's underwear and couldn't help but lean forward to lick the dark patch in the fabric. "Someone got excited from sucking my dick."

The hybrid felt his knees buckle from Chanyeol's teasing and bit his lip to trap an embarrassing sound inside of his mouth. "It felt good... making y-you feel good," he admitted and gasped when the taller pulled his underwear down his legs as well, making his little cock spring free.

"I can see," Chanyeol said and grinned up at Baekhyun, who was nervously looking down at him. "Mh, since we're already on the path of trying new things, I want to try something as well..." He paused for a second, thinking about how he was going to say his request while absentmindedly rubbing Baekhyun's quivering thighs. After taking a deep breath, he decided to just go for it and hoped Baekhyun wouldn't get too embarrassed. "I want you to sit on my face."

It didn't surprise him when the hybrid's whole face became beet red, so he kissed his hip bone and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please?" he begged, giving his best pout, and cupped Baekhyun's ass cheeks while kissing his hip bone again. "I know you want to come too..."

Baekhyun, knowing he wasn't going to last long with Chanyeol's tongue up his ass, took a deep breath and looked away from the taller's puppy eyes. "O-Okay," he muttered, because he couldn't say no and he was curious. The thought of sitting on Chanyeol's face aroused him, but he was sure it was going to be more embarrassing than sucking on a cock.

He gasped when Chanyeol suddenly let go of his body and laid back on the bed, excitement present in his eyes. Baekhyun stepped out of his pants and took off his socks before he got onto the bed as well.

Chanyeol licked his lips as he watched Baekhyun turn around, his ass facing him, and helped him swing one of his legs over his body. When Baekhyun kept sitting on his chest, his tail swishing nervously before his eyes, he smiled. "You gotta back that ass up, baby," he said and groaned when the smaller lifted his hips and inched closer towards his face. His pretty pink hole made his mouth water and the fact that he was incredibly wet made him impatient. He wanted to taste it. _Now_.

Baekhyun gasped again when Chanyeol suddenly grabbed his hips and pulled his ass against his face, immediately diving in deep. "Ch-Chanyeol..." he moaned, feeling the taller's tongue lick a hot stripe from his balls up his crack and arched his back. He was already so worked up from sucking on Chanyeol's thick cock that he was sure he was going to come in just a few minutes. Especially when he felt a warm hand wrap itself around his own dick and started jerking him off teasingly slow.

" _Fuck_ , you're wet," Chanyeol groaned, talking about both Baekhyun's ass and his cock. He teasingly thumbed the head of the hybrid's cock, smearing the precum all over the tip, while he grabbed onto one of his butt cheek with his other hand. He felt Baekhyun's thighs shake on each side of his chest, and after a while of teasing his ass with his lips and tongue, he even felt him roll his hips back against his face.

Baekhyun couldn't help but whimper because of how skilled Chanyeol was with everything he did and felt his dick throb inside of the other's large hand. Sure, the position he was in was embarrassing and lewd, but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. If anything, the lewdness of it all added up to his arousal. He couldn't stop moaning, couldn't stop moving his ass back against Chanyeol's face, couldn't stop thrusting inside of the latter's hand. He closed his eyes to bask in the moment, feeling a familiar heat pool in the pit of his stomach.

Absentmindedly, he replaced Chanyeol's hand with his own and started stroking himself while basically riding his boyfriend's tongue. Sometimes he'd feel him suck on his rim, causing his whole body to jerk, and whenever his tongue entered his hole a little, he couldn't help but mewl filthily. Besides, Chanyeol's hands were roaming up and down his sweaty body, stimulating him to the point where he couldn't think straight anymore.

All he could think about was the orgasm edging closer and closer until he felt himself tip over the edge. He came with Chanyeol's name on the tip of his tongue and burst his semen all over the taller's toned chest. His whole body kept shuddering as he let his orgasm wash over him.

Feeling Baekhyun's puckering hole twitch against his tongue, Chanyeol couldn't help but moan as well. Part of him was sad it was already over, but another part of him was content. With a final kiss on Baekhyun's ass cheek, he let his head rest against the pillows and watched the smaller turn his body around again. "Damn, you came a lot," he said as he looked at his own chest before he looked up at his small boyfriend with a smile. "Did it feel good?"

Baekhyun nodded as he reached out for the box of tissues, noticing it was almost empty, and started wiping away his cum. "Really good," he bashfully admitted, and watched with half lidded eyes how Chanyeol scooped up some of his semen and tasted it.

"Mh, I'm glad," the other said, licking his lips, and pulled Baekhyun down when he was done cleaning up his little mess. "Am I allowed to kiss you?"

Smiling, Baekhyun bent down and kissed Chanyeol, giving him his answer. He didn't care about where his mouth had just been, they'd kissed before after rimming, and kissed him deeply. They both loved to cuddle after sex, so they probably weren't going anywhere soon. Especially because Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol was hard again. His cock was pressing against his thigh, and felt a second round coming in. He didn't mind, because if there was one thing that felt better up his ass than Chanyeol's tongue, it had to be his fat cock.

 

**•••**

 

"I finally got him to sit on my face," Chanyeol proudly told Sehun, who choked on his drink the second Chanyeol mentioned what had happened the night before. "Oh, _and_ he sucked my dick."

"You _do_ realize we're sitting in the cafeteria and everyone can hear you, right?"

Chanyeol sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm just... so happy," he said while smiling from ear to ear. "Remember how I told you about how amazing it would be to have Baekhyun suck my dick?"

"Let me guess: you weren't wrong?" Sehun asked, trying to take another sip from his drink without choking this time.

Nodding rapidly, Chanyeol repeated the word ' _yes_ '. "And what's even _better_ , is that he was the one who began talking about giving head! He _wanted_ it."

Sehun smiled slyly upon hearing those words and looked at Chanyeol with risen eyebrows. "So, when he was done sucking your cock, you told him to sit on your face?"

"Basically," the elder sighed and rested his chin on the palm of his hand while gazing into nothingness. "Want to know what he said after I made love to him?" When he saw Sehun raise his eyebrows more, silently telling him to go on, he took a deep breath and felt himself blush. "He said ' _I love you_ '. For the first time! Of course I said it back and it made him smile so widely and... I think I've never been so in love..."

Sehun chuckled softly as he watched his best friend gush about how amazing and sweet and lovely his small boyfriend was. "I'm happy for you," he honestly said. "But I pity the boys that live next to you guys."

Chanyeol laughed, immediately getting what Sehun was going on about. " _If_ they're able to hear us, they should feel blessed–"

"Please don't," the younger cut him off quickly. "Knowing a little about your sex life is okay, but I don't want details."

Grinning, Chanyeol stole Sehun's cup and took a sip. "Baekhyun sounds like an angel when he's getting fucked _hard_ and _deep_ –"

"For fuck's sake, _Chanyeol._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading ^-^♥


End file.
